Kizu
by Angel-of-Discontent
Summary: Kizu. Les cicatrices du passé ne guérissent jamais complètement.
1. Acte 1 Namida Chapitre 1

Auteur : C-l-a-r-e / Angel of Discontent / Reginleif

Date : Mardi first november

Base : Yami No Matsuei

Disclaim : Les persos ne sont pas a moi, à part Enji et ceux qui vont suivre.

Genre : Angst, shônen ai très léger encore dans l'acte 1, inexistant dans l'acte 2 et yaoi dans l'acte 3

_.Kizu voulant dire "cicatrice" et Namida "larmes"._

**  
-Kizu-**

**  
Acte 1 : Namida**

  
Chapitre 1.0 : Prologue

"Ça ne te dérange pas ?"

Un mouvement de tête négatif, juste esquissé, presque seulement pensé.

"Alors tu peux y aller."

La porte claqua derrière les pans d'un manteau sombre.

Tatsumi ôta ses lunettes, qu'il posa sur la table, dans un soupir. Tsuzuki se comportait comme ça depuis deux semaines.

Il semblait se complaire dans une tristesse et un mutisme tout nouveaux. Il avait perdu toute sa gaieté.

Elle était partie en même temps qu'Hisoka.

_Touche pause._

_Rembobinage._

La porte venait de s'ouvrir à grand bruit. Le secrétaire de l'Enma-cho leva les yeux sur un Tsuzuki en proie a une panique sans nom.

"Où est-il parti ?

- Qui ?

Il avait feinté de ne pas savoir. Il lui avait menti.

-Hisoka ! Pourquoi est-il parti ?

Il lui avait caché la décision du jeune Shinigami trop longtemps. Il allait encore mentir.

- Ce n'est plus ton partenaire, Tsuzuki.

Il ne l'avait pas regardé. Il était resté froid, glacial même, face à la détresse de son ami.

- Quoi ?

- Il a été muté ailleurs. Et je n'ai pas le droit de te dire où. Je lui ai promis.

Il avait sciemment ignoré ses larmes. Il l'avait laissé seul avec sa détresse.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il ne te supporte plus."

_Play._

Il avait volontairement menti à son ami le plus cher.

Rouvrant des plaies pas tout à fait guéries, les approfondissant encore un peu plus, comme pour être sûre qu'elles laisseront à jamais une cicatrice.

Tout ça à cause de ce monstre. Kazutaka Muraki.

Chapitre 1.1 : Despair

Tsuzuki examina le mince dossier ouvert entre ses mains.

Il fixa son regard sur une photo de l'âme égarée qu'il avait à charge de ramener.

Une fillette étonnamment jeune, aux grands yeux sérieux, dont la joue balafrée de rouge n'arrivait pas à ternir la candeur.

Il considéra l'Immeuble sale en face de lui, froidement. Qu'il se débarrasse vite de cette tâche !

L'appartement était au rez-de-chaussée. Il passa par une fenêtre laissée entrouverte ; l'intérieur, miteusement meublé, exhalait une fade odeur de nouilles instantanées.

Tsuzuki fronça le nez, ouvrant une porte au hasard. De petits pas se firent entendre derrière lui.

" Monsieur ?"

Le Shinigami fit volte face. La gamine était apparue par le couloir derrière elle.

Elle semblait prête à partir quelque part, et s'était vêtue pour l'occasion d'une jolie robe ocre. De petites mèches claires retombaient devant ses yeux noirs a l'expression sérieuse ; ses bras croisés sur son ventre signalaient par leur maigreur un manque de nutrition certain.

Elle sourit à Tsuzuki, qui s'informa :

" Tu es toute seule ?

Elle hocha légèrement la tête.

- Oui.

-Depuis longtemps ?

Nouvelle réponse positive.

- Vous êtes venu me chercher ? Monsieur ?"

Cette fillette savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle semblait s'être préparée exprès pour ça, et avança vers Tsuzuki, confiante.

Le brun eu un petit temps de perplexité.

Elle n'avait ni peur ni appréhension dans ses gestes, juste une sorte de soulagement. Elle était sereine, une main posée sur sa joue blessée.

-

Tsuzuki errait dans les rues.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer à Enma-Cho.

Il savait par avance qu'il aurait droit a des regards hostiles. Le fait qu'Hisoka, après tant de temps passé en sa compagnie en tant qu'équipier le fuie tout d'un coup, avait fait le tour des bureaux, et l'on se demandait ce qu'avait pu faire son Partenaire pour qu'il s'en aille comme ça. Certains même, il le savait, supposaient à un viol.

Soupirant profondément, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Il les détestait tous.

Et Hisoka lui manquait terriblement. C'était encore de sa faute, s'il était parti. Il avait fini par le mettre à bout.

A bien y repenser, Tsuzuki se souvint de l'attitude des derniers jours. Froid, glacial comme à leur première rencontre. Le Shinigami avait juré entendre Hisoka scander haineusement des paroles très basses qu'il n'avait pas comprises.

_Touche pause._

_Rembobinage._

"Hisoka ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ma valise.

- Hein ?"

Le jeune Shinigami passa en coup de vent dans la salle de bain, rajoutant quelques affaires dans une valise au trois quarts vide. Il la boucla, en vérifia les fermetures, se releva et se planta devant Tsuzuki, lui-même planté au sol dans l'encadrement de la porte.

" Tu me laisse passer ?"

Il fit machinalement un pas de côté, trop sidéré.

Hisoka disparu avant d'avoir atteint le bout du couloir.

_Play._

Il en avait fait fuir un de plus. Il pensait que celui là allait vraiment rester. Qu'il pourrait aider le blond à vaincre ses peurs et à effacer son passé. Qu'ils deviendraient de vrais amis. Qu'il avait été naïf !

Il ne le reverrait jamais.

A cette pensée, Tsuzuki serra des poings, les plongeant plus profondément encore dans les poches de sa veste. Un coin de bois dur lui écorcha un doigt. Sa main se referma sur une petite boite.

Le Shinigami sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il n'avait rien mis dans les poches de sa veste depuis qu'Hisoka était parti.

Il sortit le petit coffret de bois clair et en fit jouer le loquet, en arrêtant sa marche erratique. L'intérieur était tapissé de velours bleu nuit.

Une lettre pliée exactement à la taille du coffret reposait sur le coussin de velours.

Tsuzuki fut amèrement déçu. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'Hisoka de lui offrir des lettres, surtout dans un écrin de velours.

Rageur, il envoya le petit coffret fermé dans un buisson épais a sa gauche, et repris sa marche.

  
Chapitre 1.2 : Dreams  


La tombe, devant lui, semblait l'appeler. Quelle place inhabituelle pour une sépulture : Elle était au milieu d'un Salon !

Le marbre noir piqué de points clairs portait une inscription, mais Tsuzuki était trop loin pour la lire.

Il se rapprocha, tout près, et ressentit des pulsations curieuses, comme celles d'un cœur au repos, émaner de la pierre alors qu'il s'y penchait.

Le portrait d'un jeune homme brun au visage de poupée, éclairé par de grands yeux douloureux décorait la pierre, au-dessus d'un nom écrit en lettres romanes. "ASATO Tsuzuki". Sans dates..(1)

Tsuzuki recula, saisi d'horreur.

"Encore là ?"

Il se retourna vers la voix d'Hisoka, beau comme jamais, assis en compagnie de Muraki dans un fauteuil du salon.

" Tu sais, Tsuzuki, fit Hisoka en s'appuyant doucement contre le torse du Docteur, Si tu vis marié avec tes regrets, tu ne connaîtras jamais le bonheur.. Tu perdras toujours les êtres qui te sont chers. Moi, ajouta-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Je suis heureux, maintenant..

- Mais ce cher Tsuzuki a toujours choisi la solution de facilité, renchéri Muraki de sa voix moqueuse, c'est tellement plus facile, de se lamenter sur son sort et demander pardon ! Pourquoi ferrais-t-il l'effort de voir que tu as besoin de lui ? Puis il rajouta, entre deux baisers, penché sur Hisoka, Tu as fait le mauvais choix.."

Le Shinigami brun subit le discours des deux hommes sans broncher, larmes aux yeux.

Une vague de désespoir intense nimbait en continu de son cœur, le secouant de tremblements.

Hisoka, répondant passionnément au baiser de son ennemi juré fixait son partenaire d'un œil narquois.

Il sembla à Tsuzuki que cette scène durait des heures.

Sans bouger, appuyé à la pierre tombale, il ne réagit que quand Hisoka referma les yeux en soupirant de plaisir sous les lèvres du Docteur.

La jalousie, l'amertume et d'autres sentiments qu'il ne prit pas le temps de démêler jaillirent tout d'un coup en lui comme un geyser.

Un rideau rouge voila ses yeux.

"HISOKAAAA !"

Son propre cri le réveilla. Il fixa le plafond sans comprendre, et frissonna.

Ce rêve avait tellement l'air réel !

Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Sa propre tombe, le fait qu'Hisoka lui aie dit des choses si véridiques, ou cette si grande jalousie au moment du baiser?

Il s'emmitoufla dans la couverture jusqu'au menton, frileusement, replongeant très vite au pays des cauchemars.

"Oh.. Tsuzuki-San, que faites-vous là ?"

Tsuzuki serra les paupières.

Il savait d'avance ce qu'il allait voir. Il ne voulait ouvrir les yeux pour rien au monde.

Il ne voulait pas voir sa propre image le narguer alors qu'il avait les mains tout bonnement jointes au-dessus de sa tête, attachée a il ne savait quoi.

"Qui vous a attaché? N'est-ce pas moi ? Et que fait-je ici ? Viendrai-je vous chercher ? Vous fermez les yeux ? Tsuzuki, suis-je donc si horrible?"

Il hocha la tête, convulsivement, resserrant ses bras autour de son corps. (2)

"Vous m'offensez, Tsuzuki-San. Allons, ouvrez les yeux ! Regardez-moi en face, Tsuzuki ! Regardez-vous en face ! ..Tsuzuki, ajouta plus doucement la voix face au mutisme de l'intéressé, Pendant combien de temps vas-tu te couvrir les yeux ? Quand vas-tu admettre tes tords, Shinigami ? Nous t'avons tous abandonnés, Tsuzuki ! A cause de toi ! A Cause de ton égoïsme ! Admet-le ! OUVRE LES YEUX !

- OUVRE LES YEUX, TSUZUKIII !"

Il ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillé. C'était Tatsumi qui avait crié, le soustrayant à son cauchemar, et qui était penché sur lui, l'expression inquiète.

"Ta.. Tatsumi ..?

- Tu criais si fort dans ton sommeil, tu as réveillé tout le monde dans un rayon d'un kilomètre.

- ..Mais.. Mais.. Qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi..?

A la grande surprise de Tsuzuki, les joues de son ancien partenaire se colorèrent délicatement.

- Euh. Je passais pas loin.. J'ai entendu tes cris..

- Mais la porte et fermé à clé..

- Ah bon ?

Tatsumi se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il y revint peu après avec une mine embarrassée.

- Euh, oui, elle devait être fermée..

- Tatsumi.. Tu.. T'inquiétait pour moi ?"

Le maître des ombres s'assit au bord du lit occidental de Tsuzuki, avec une nouvelle fois au visage son air préoccupé.

Tsuzuki le fixait, avec une expression un peu perdue lui conférant des airs de chaton encore plus poignants que son mode "je veux quelque chose".

Tatsumi sentit son cœur se serrer et se vit prendre son ex équipier dans ses bras, très doucement, son visage se perdant dans les mèches sombres du plus jeune.

"Oui.. Oui, je me faisais du souci.. J'ai peur pour toi, Tsuzuki.. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive malheur.."

Tsuzuki, rassuré par la présence du Shinigami a ses côtés, se serra contre lui, en recherche de chaleur et d'attention.

Il sentait l'amour que Tatsumi portait pour lui et cela l'apaisait.

D'un autre côté, un autre sentiment s'étendait, bien plus tenace que cette dérisoire impression de protection.

Il se sentait misérable. Ses rêves avaient raison. Il était lâche, il choisissait la facilité de se faire dorloter et conditionner..

Mais.. Là, ce soir, il ne voulait pas changer. Pas tout de suite.. A cause de ces bras tendrement passés autour de lui.

"Tatsumi.. Me laisse pas.. S'il te plaît.. Me laisse pas tout seul.. Tatsumi.."

-

Un rayon de soleil vint déranger le sommeil de Tsuzuki, qui grogna.

Il émergea doucement, se frottant les yeux comme un enfant.

La place à côté de lui était défaite et encore légèrement tiède. Il haussa les sourcils.

Qui était venu hier soir ?

Ah oui, il se rappelait.. Tatsumi avait dormi ici ?

Non, non, il délirait encore. Il était encore dans ses cauchemars.

Tatsumi n'aurait pas pu venir ici. Il ne l'aurait pas voulu, non plus.

Rassuré à demi, Tsuzuki s'habilla.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il se stoppa tout net.

"Bien. Maintenant que tu est réveillé, si tu rencontrais ton nouvel équipier, Tsuzuki ?"

Et suivi simplement Tatsumi qui lui tendait une tasse de thé.

Chapitre 1.3 : Enji

" Il s'appelle Enji.

- Ohayo Tsuzuki San. "

Tsuzuki était arrivé au Meifu en même temps que Tatsumi.

Si pour le secrétaire général il avait une heure de retard, Tsuzuki était en avance de plusieurs par rapport à son horaire habituel.

C'est Konoe Kachô qui lui présenta le garçon avec qui il allait devoir travailler et ce pour une durée indéterminée.

Il l'observa des pieds a la tête, froidement. Enji devait être à peine plus vieux qu'Hisoka. Dix huit ou dix neuf ans.

Il semblait d'ailleurs manifester peu d'attention a Tsuzuki - il laissait ses yeux clairs vagabonder, observant un cerisier par la fenêtre.

Ses cheveux étaient d'une très vive couleur bordeaux, longs et très raides, laissés libres sur ses épaules frêles.

En se rapprochant pour engager sans trop d'intérêt la conversation, Tsuzuki put remarquer qu'ils faisaient la même taille. Même si la finesse de son nouveau partenaire avait tendance à le faire paraître un peu plus grand.

Il avait aussi été frappé par la voix unisexe (3) d'Enji.

Tout en lui amenait à une conclusion : il était.. Spécial.. Tsuzuki lui adressa néanmoins un sourire minimal et poli.

"Bien, à présent que tu as ton nouvel équipier, vous allez pouvoir vous charger de cette âme..

Leur chef fit glisser la photo d'un vieil homme sur le bureau derrière lequel il était assis

- Le problème, repris-il, c'est qu'on l'a perdue.

- perdue ?

- Euh oui.. On n'arrive pas à savoir ou elle est..

- Vous avez -perdu- une âme ?

Enji semblait un peu perplexe.

- c'est possible, ça ?

- En théorie, non, émit le chef à mi-voix, vexé.

- Et où l'avez vous perdue ?

- On l'a pas vraiment perdue.. Enfin.. Rha. Là.

- Kyoto ? Encooore ?"

Tsuzuki sentait poindre un désespoir tout nouveau qu'il était jusqu'à maintenant arrivé à contenir tant bien que mal en son fort intérieur.

Mais là, cela faisais un peu trop. Il ne voulait pas.. Il ne pouvait pas.. C'était trop lui demander.. Il ne pouvait pas aller à Kyoto..

C'était.. C'était à croire que tout le monde se liait définitivement contre lui. Pour faire une barrière totalement hermétique entre le bonheur, la paix et lui.

Qu'avait-il vraiment fait pour mériter ça ? Quel crime dont il ne se rappelait plus l'existence avait-il bien pu commettre pour être poursuivi par son châtiment jusqu'après sa mort ?

Konoe, en voyant le changement d'expression du Shinigami brun, eu un pincement au cœur.

Qu'il avait l'air vulnérable et faible.. Perdu.. Avec ce masque de triste douleur, de triste résignation..

Et quel contraste avec Enji, juste à côté..

Lui gardait un visage.. Il n'était pas froid.. Non, juste placide, professionnellement calme.

Il avait remarqué l'attitude de Tsuzuki, il n'y avait pas de doutes là dessus.. Mais il prenait apparemment cela comme un acquis dont il n'y a pas à se soucier.

Il se retint de lui dire quelque chose autant qu'il se retint de rassurer son partenaire.. Qu'aurait-il pu dire, qu'est ce qui a ce moment, de sa part, aurait pu l'apaiser ?

Il n'en savait rien, et doutait que cela existe.

Il n'y avait qu'une, voir deux personnes à pouvoir le calmer.. La principale étant absente depuis quelques semaines..

Il murmura :

"Je suis désolé.. Tu es obligé d'accepter, tu sais..

- Etoo.. Quand partons-nous ?

- Le plus tôt possible, Enji.. Il n'est pas normal qu'une âme puisse nous échapper comme cela.."

Tsuzuki assura mollement qu'ils partiraient dans les deux heures. Adressant à son supérieur un pauvre sourire qui ne fit que renforcer le pincement au cœur de celui ci..

Watari survint avec quelques informations supplémentaires sur l'âme en cavale : Un ancien acteur arrivé a la fin de sa vie, qui au moment de mourir semblais avoir tout simplement disparu.. On supposait qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa ville de résidence, et donc était toujours a Kyoto.

Le scientifique blond apporta ses réflexions personnelles sur les endroits ou l'âme aurait pu se cacher, montrant tout de même un grand scepticisme face à ses propres théories, qui n'étaient pas d'une très grande aide a Tsuzuki et son compagnon..

Enfin, le chef les congédia, mais rattrapa son nouvel employé quelques secondes, lui glissant quelques mots a l'oreille.

-

"Ménage Tsuzuki.. S'il te plaît.."

Enji fixa le sol d'un air vaguement amusé. Il fallait donc le ménager, selon les désirs de son nouveau chef ?

Sa rencontre avec lui n'avait fait que renforcer ses convictions.

Alors le ménager.. Peut-être qu'il allait plutôt éprouver ses nerfs.. Voir de quoi ce Shinigami est capable une fois qu'il est poussé à bout..

A priori, ça n'allait pas être trop dur..

Chapitre 1.4 : Flesh - Bone - Blood (4)

Hisoka se tenait face à la très grande bâtisse. Perdue au milieu de rien. Un peu-beaucoup en ruine. Un parfait décor pour un film d'horreur..

Sauf que ce soir, le metteur en scène était aussi l'acteur principal de la scène..

Hisoka repensa à la patience et la détermination dont il avait fait preuve pendant ces.. Combien.. Deux ? Trois semaines ? Plus peut-être.. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de compter..

Il avait fallu retrouver Muraki.. Le prix à payer pour obtenir les informations était suffisamment cher pour qu'il abandonne..

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il était là, en face de cette vieille maison abritant un des plus grands fous, sadiques, pervers et bien d'autres termes du même acabit, que le japon ai connu.

La fierté, dans son cœur, laissa vite place à la peur. Qu'allait-il se passer, a présent ? Comment allait-il vaincre son ennemi de toujours ?

Muraki savait qu'il était là, à attendre, sous la pluie battante.

Il allait encore payer très cher.

Mais le jeu en valait sûrement la chandelle. Sûrement..

Il sentit ses jambes chanceler. De fines larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les essuya rageusement.

Pas maintenant ! Pas si près du but ! Mais si Muraki savait déjà tout ? S'il avait deviné ses intentions ?

Après tout, ils étaient encore liés par le sortilège du docteur. Si Muraki savait tout, alors il pourrait dire définitivement adieu a sa deuxième vie.

Et cette fois, il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance. Tant pis.

Il finira soit anéanti, soit libéré.

C'était, dans tout les cas de figure, un sort bien plus enviable que celui dont il jouissait à ce moment.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Hisoka frappa à la porte.

Comme un parfait invité attendu qu'il était.

(1&2) : Oui, d'un côté il sait lire tout d'un coup les lettres latines, et de l'autre il se replie alors qu'il a les mains attachées.. On est dans le domaine du rêve, je rappelle

(3) : Je veux dire par-là qu'il a une voix trop claire pour un homme de son âge et encore un peu trop grave pour une femme..

(4) : Non .. C'est pas tiré d'Harry Potter.. xD' Mais d'un jeu game cube.. C'est encore pire ? ''

Premier chapitre pas terrible.. Je sais..


	2. Acte 1 Namida Chapitre 2

Auteur : C-l-a-r-e / Angel of Discontent / Reginleif

Date : Vendredi 18 November.

Base : Yami No Matsuei

Disclaim : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, à part Enji et ceux qui vont suivre.

Genre : Angst, shônen ai très léger encore dans l'acte 1, inexistant dans l'acte 2 et yaoi dans l'acte 3

_  
.Kizu voulant dire cicatrice et Namida larmes._

_  
+Je dédie ce chapitre et tout les autres à MyDear, Sofy. L'idée et la motivation pour écrire ces chapitres ne viennent que pour pouvoir être lue par elle.+_

**-Kizu-**

**  
Acte 1 : Namida**

  
Chapitre 2.0 : Soul

  
Enji observait depuis un long moment son partenaire, qui se la jouait solo et marchait loin devant sans s'occuper de sa présence.

Il suivit un moment les mèches sombres sur la nuque de Tsuzuki, froncant un peu le nez.

Il regrettait un peu de ne pas voir son joli visage et ses yeux si particuliers. A cette pensée, un sourire se découpa lentement sur ses lèvres.

Sifflotant un peu, il ralentit le pas pour observer les boutiques souvenirs, laissant une grande distance le séparer de son partenaire.

Quand il se rendit compte que Tsuzuki ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui et qu'il avait un bon deux cent mètres d'avance, le jeune Shinigami accéléra le pas pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

" Tu peux m'attendre, dit ?

- Enji comment ?

- Pardon ?

- ton nom de famille. Konoe me l'a pas donné

- Ah..

Enji réfléchit rapidement. Il fallait se rappeler de son nom, vite !

- Tetsuhiro.

- D'accord.."

Le roux haussa les épaules.

Il regarda le paysage, entre autre une pagode à deux étages qui semblait très vaste. Comme ils ne savaient pas trop ou chercher, les deux Shinigami se contentaient d'errer dans la ville, depuis bientôt deux heures maintenant.

Ne pouvant pas tenir dans ce silence, Enji, trop habitué sûrement à tenir de longues conversations, repris la parole.

" C'est bien de chercher, mais on cherche quoi ?

- Une âme.

- .. ..Merci, j'avais compris. Mais on doit supposément la trouver sous quelle forme ?

Enji ignorait si son emploi du mot supposément était correct..

- Je sais pas. Forme tangible, je suppose

- Sois plus précis, voir ?

- On recherche quelque chose qui a l'apparence de la photo et toute sa vivacité"

Il pouvait être bavard cet idiot, quand il voulait.. Même si l'expression douloureuse qui semblait lui ronger l'âme ne s'effaçait pas de son visage.. Il tenta un coup au hasard.

" C'était qui, ton ancien partenaire ?"

-BIN.GO !- Pensa-il, à la vue de l'air blessé et mélancolique venant renforcer les autres sur le visage de son aîné.

" Ne pose pas de questions que tu viendrais à regretter par la suite, Enji-chan..

- Ne prend pas ce ton.. On croirait entendre un adolescent délaissé par son premier amour."

Tsuzuki ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était bien pénible, ce gamin fraîchement arrivé !

L'air de défi planant dans ses yeux bleus ne lui inspirait pas beaucoup confiance.

Ses mots étaient encore plus blessant que le reste. Ainsi donc il ressemblait à un jeune gamin éconduit.

Il laissa un long, très long soupir passer ses lèvres. Hésitant entre répondre, et tracer à travers la foule comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question.

L'ignorance emporta finalement le suffrage universel, et ce ne fut qu'après, en entendant les ricanements d'Enji, qu'il lui vint à l'esprit le fait que son silence puisse être pris comme du consentement.

Le brun sentit la couleur lui monter furieusement aux joues, sans trop savoir s'il rougissait de rage ou de honte.

Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules, les mains profondément cachés dans ses poches, boudeur.

Sur un coup de tête, il tourna dans une petite ruelle s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la ville.

Les talonnettes d'Enji claquèrent pour le rattraper

" Bon, jveux bien que tu sois vexé mais tout d'même..

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires

- Si tu fais la tête à ton partenaire ça me concerne un ptit peu, vu que c'est moi..

- ..

- Si tu réagissais aussi bien avec ton ancien équipier, jcomprends qu'il ai demandé à changer..

Tsuzuki craqua.

- Allez vous me foutre la paix avec Hisoka, BORDEL ?"

Enji pinça les lèvres.

Il se dit qu'il devait calmer le jeu. S'il devenait vraiment insolent, le drôle de personnage lui tenant lieu de partenaire ne lui accorderait pas longtemps d'attention.

Enfin, il n'osait plus rien avancer comme suppositions.. Le fait qu'il se mette à hurler "bordel" ne faisait pas parti de ses statistiques il y a encore peu de temps.

Il rajouta dans la balance quelques points de vulgarité, pour anticiper les prochains coups..

" Eh.. Calme-toi, Tsuzuki.. T'es à bout de nerfs.. J'suis pas sûr que tu sois en bonne forme pour jouer à cache-cache avec une âme égarée..

Enji changea de ton, prenant celui de l'amusement.

- Dit moi, Tsuzuki chéri.. C'est pas notre âme égarée, là ?"

Il désignait un coin de la ruelle.

Tsuzuki vit entre deux bâtisses un homme qui avait du être extrêmement séduisant dans sa jeunesse. Même à présent, une imposante présence émanait de lui, comme un halo autoritaire.

Les yeux noirs et les traits altiers étaient bien ceux de la photo.

Mais malheureusement, l'âme semblait aussi avoir vu les Shinigami, et détallait à présent à toute vitesse.

  
Chapitre 2.1: Vanity

  
Deux paires d'yeux, l'une bleu très clair où se reflétaient les nuages, l'autre pourpre électrique pleines de mélancolie suivaient les ronds que faisait à la surface de l'alcool le litchi qui barbotait joyeusement dans le verre d'Enji.

_  
Touche Pause._

_Rembobinage._

"C'est bon j'le tiens !

- Le laisse plus partir, j'en ai marre."

Tsuzuki arriva dans la salle encombrée de planches. L'âme en cavale était aculée dans un coin de la scierie ou elle avait trouvé refuge. Bloquée par Enji et la lourde poutre qu'il portait en guise d'arme dissuasive.

"Elle nous aura fait courir cette saloperie"

Les deux Shinigami étaient aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre. Trois heures qu'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris avec l'acteur.

  
_Play_

  
Tsuzuki passa une main à son front, dérangeant quelques mèches sombres. Kyoto ne lui inspirait qu'une très profonde antipathie.

Il aurait peut-être dut fuir la ville au plus vite, à présent que l'âme de l'acteur avait été reconduite.

Mais il semblait, tout comme son équipier, apprécier le fait de regarder un fruit gorgé de liqueur trempoter paresseusement, jusqu'a ce qu'il se fasse gober par le propriétaire du verre, sûrement agacé qu'on le nargue de la sorte.

N'ayant plus rien à regarder, il fixa alors Enji.

Il n'avait pas les traits japonais. Ses yeux étaient grands et très clairs, sa peau plus blanche que la sienne.

La couleur de ses cheveux, bordeaux sombre, lui donnait une touche d'exotisme encore renforcée par leur coiffure, ou plutôt l'absence de coiffure.. Vêtu d'un jean, de chaussures de marche et d'un pull, il n'avait pas vraiment l'allure d'un Shinigami.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils. Comme si lui avait plus l'air d'un Shinigami.. D'ailleurs, qui pouvait bien en avoir l'"air".. C'était un peu bête, son raisonnement..

A bien y réfléchir, l'impeccable classe de Tatsumi était un exemple parfait. A cette pensée, il chercha à lisser un pli de son manteau noir, en vain, évidement.

Il suivit le vol de quelques pigeons dérangés par un passant, distraitement. Mordillant l'intérieur de sa lèvre, jusqu'à la faire saigner, et aspirer quelques gouttes de sang avant de cicatriser.

Il fit passer le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, les teintant de rouge, inconsciemment.

Le goût de son sang lui ramena en mémoire de sombres souvenirs qui hélas étaient plutôt récents.

Un visage, qu'il associait très logiquement à l'arôme âcre du liquide lui vint à l'esprit. Un visage d'une pâleur surnaturelle, aux yeux dissymétriques d'un argenté irradié de cruauté. Au sourire annonciateur de malheurs. Et à la voix aussi envoûtante que détestable.

Il piqua une gorgée de la boisson de son partenaire pour faire passer le nom du docteur, laissant sur le bord du verre une infime trace de sang.

Il se sentait mal. Et si on lui avait caché la vérité ? Si Hisoka n'était pas parti pour le motif dont on l'a informé ?

Il secoua la tête. Il rêvait trop. Un peu plus et il aurait pensé qu'Hisoka était parti rendre une visite de courtoisie à Muraki.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'a présent, il était réellement seul..

Mais ne l'a-il pas toujours été ? Hisoka était parti à son tour. Il avait trop espéré. Encore.

Quand allait-on arrêter de lui faire du mal de la sorte ?

Quel être supérieur gardait son oeil malveillant braqué sur lui, lui envoyant ses foudres, le regardant gémir de ses blessures sans jamais se lasser ?

Et pourquoi finalement avait-il cru qu'Hisoka pourrait-être plus qu'un collègue de travail ? La chimère de l'amitié profonde et sincère agissait encore sur lui

Il ne s'était pas encore résolu à la vérité : L'amitié-profonde-et-sincère n'existait pas.

Peut-être que cette fois, il avait compris.

Peut-être qu'il se raccrocherait encore une fois à une connaissance, à un partenaire.

Le Shinigami jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Enji.

Pas avec lui, en tout cas. Le roux ne lui inspirait pas trop la confiance. Il se dit qu'en dehors de son travail, il n'aurait jamais supporté de côtoyer longtemps une personne aussi incisive et moqueuse.

Lui, il lui fallais du calme et de la maturité. Deux grands yeux couleur bonbon acidulé parfum pomme s'imposèrent à ses yeux. Mais pourquoi pensais-il toujours à lui ? Il fallait se faire une raison, à présent.

Son deuil.. Son deuil de quoi, en fait ? Enfin.. Son deuil n'avait que trop duré. Tant qu'il n'y pensera pas, ça ira.

Comme toujours.

Tant qu'il ne pense à rien de sérieux, il remet son masque souriant, et cesse d'être morose. Et tant pis s'il occulte ses sentiments : à qui les ferrait-ils partager ?

Personne n'a besoin de son désespoir. Les gens ont leurs propres problèmes. Autant les apaiser.

Il sourit au vide, pour s'assurer qu'il en était encore capable. Oui, ses muscles faciaux marchaient encore.. Enji le ramena à la réalité.

"C'est au blond, là, que tu souris d'un air si niais ?

- Hein ? .. Quoi, quel blond ?

- Bah lui, là, qui passe..

Enji désigna une sorte de surfer australien version costume cravate et attache-caisse. Très loin du "blond" des pensées de Tsuzuki.

- Il est pas blond..

Oups.. Il ne pouvait pas se taire ? Enji s'esclaffa.

- Ok, je vois. Alors je reformule ma question : à qui tu pensais, qui-n'est-pas-blond ?"

L'aîné ne cru pas bon de répondre. Se contentant simplement d'envoyer un lourd regard à son partenaire, avant de se lever de la table de bar et de partir à grands pas, laissant le soin au cadet de payer les consommations.

-

Enji ricana.

  
Chapitre 2.2 : Light

  
Plic. Ploc. Des objets glacés tombaient sur son visage, se liquéfiant instantanément au chaud contact de la peau de ses joues.

Rectification : C'était des gouttes, sûrement lourdes et arrivant de haut, pour avoir une telle force.

Une odeur écœurante ne tarda pas à envahir les narines de Tsuzuki. Le forçant à analyser un tant soit peu la situation, alors qu'une énième larme de liquide dégoulinait sur l'arrête de son nez.

Il tenta de lever une main pour les chasser, sentant son visage humide et collant. Mais les lois de la gravité, combinées à celles de la fatigue eurent raison de lui. Sa main resta immobile.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous un gémissement déçu. Le liquide pénétra sa bouche, diffusant après quelques secondes son goût âpre et rance.

Encore du sang. Toujours du sang. Sauf que celui là semblait avoir eu le temps de pourrir quelque peu.

Il imaginait très bien la couleur très noire, à la surface parsemée de fines bulles un peu plus claires. Il imaginait très bien le fin filet tracer son chemin dans la poussière, pour finir à goûter sur son visage.

Il se trouvait allongé. Les bras trop lourds pour lui. Peut-être attachés. Il craignait d'ouvrir les yeux. L'optique d'avoir du sang fermenté lui coulant au travers des paupières le dégoûtait particulièrement.

Son environnement se modifia. Il se mit à percevoir les sons, qui jusqu'alors n'étaient pas audibles.

Une présence se manifesta à côté de lui par un léger chuintement. Respiration malmenée.

" Tu les sens. N'est ce pas ? Tu les entends, maintenant."

La voix lui était inconnue. Il se demanda un moment ce qu'il devait entendre.

La réponse lui fut très bientôt donnée. Des murmures. Des dizaines de murmures confus, des rires étouffés, des sanglots, des conversations, toute une communauté en vie assourdie par une paroi de verre.

Le son des gouttes sur son visage, le son des gouttes ailleurs sûrement, aussi. Il entendait le choc du liquide contre un objet métallique qui résonnait, lentement, comme si elles marquaient le temps passant.

La voix au timbre impersonnel repris.

" Tu n'ose pas bouger. Tu trouve ça normal, d'ailleurs. Tu les entends. Tu ne sais pas qui ils sont. Pourtant tu as été plus intime à chacun que beaucoup de leurs proches."

Le ton se nuança, devenant plus doux, plus insidieux.

Tsuzuki se sentit tiré, relevé, mi soudainement en position bipède sans vraiment savoir d'où cela venait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussi brusquement.

La pièce était grande, et ne connaissait pas le technicolor.

Murs, sol gris. Plafond perdu, noyé dans l'obscurité, trop haut pour être distingué des volutes d'ombres s'étirant sans avoir de fin.

On lui essuya le visage, rudement. Encore une fois, il ne vit rien. Le vide semblait écrasant de présence.

Un gamin émergea de l'ombre. Cheveux noirs. Peau, et yeux peints dans diverses nuances grisâtres. Un sourire, aux lèvres, froid comme les murs.

L'enfant, abaissant à demi les paupières sur ses yeux, modula un air condescendant à moitié réussi, comme s'il n'avait pas exactement cette expression dans son répertoire. Il tendit une main, désignant le sol invisible aux pieds de Tsuzuki.

" Tu les connais. Ils sont tous là. Tu les vois, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'ose pas t'en rappeler. Pourtant, tu le sais. Tu le sais comme ils le savent. Ils l'utilisent, ils se servent de toi comme tu te servirais d'eux si l'occasion se présentait. C'est dans ta nature même de manipuler les gens. Avec ton apparence si douce, si innocente. Lui, il ne te voit pas comme ça. Lui, il sait qui tu es. Et il t'a fui. Car lui, il le pouvait. Sais-tu pourquoi il t'a fui ? A cause.. De ça. "

La lumière jaillit alors. Tsuzuki n'aurait pas su dire d'où ? D'en haut ? D'un coté ? Il se demandait si ses yeux ne projetaient pas leur propre clarté.

Le halo, ne faisant en faite qu'éclaircir les étendues noires et grises, lui dévoila un spectacle écœurant à peine adouci par l'absence de couleurs.

Des corps. Des corps, à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Des corps en lambeaux. Des pièces détachées, laissées là pêle-mêle.

Un avant bras, ici. Une main là. Une section de jambe, coupée à mi-chemin de la cuisse, à mi-chemin du tibia, pour ne garder d'entier que l'articulation du genou.

Beaucoup, beaucoup de chair, entassée en monticules hauts jusqu'a ses chevilles. Suintantes de sang, baignant dans une marée qui n'était là que grisâtre. Grise. Comme le reste.

Des visages écorchés, aux sourires plus ou moins édentés, plus ou moins tordus. Des visages inconnus, des visages familiers. Des yeux, parfois absents, parfois crevés, des nez écrasés.

L'enfant à côté de lui se mit à rire.

"Tu les connais. Tu as été plus intime que nombre de leurs propres proches : Tu les as tués ! "

-

  
Tsuzuki sentit ses joues, et l'oreiller sous sa tête trempés de larmes. Il leva une main pour les essuyer. Il se sentait pitoyable. Pitoyable à un point tel qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement.

Pire que tout, il ne comprenait pas son rêve. Il avait tué beaucoup de personnes.. Mais ce carnage, cette affreuse charpie qui s'était soudainement étalée devant lui, ça n'était pas sa faute !

Jamais, jamais il n'avait pu faire une chose pareille. Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Combien y avait-il de personnes réduites en morceaux ?

Il ferma les yeux, appuyant ses paupières avec le bout de ses doigts. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme

Il sentait que ses cauchemars avaient une part de vérité beaucoup plus importante que ce qu'il s'obstinait à croire.

Le problème est qu'il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de venir. Ne pas dormir n'était pas une solution. Il avait déjà expérimenté, cela n'avais pas été très concluant.

En parlant de sommeil, il venait de se rendormir. Profitant d'une accalmie de son esprit qui ne lui offris pas d'autres cauchemars.

  
Chapitre 2.3 : Rubish

  
Enji, de fort joyeuse humeur ce matin là, mordillais allégrement un bout de ficelle dévidé d'une bobine trouvé dans un tiroir. Le roux eut une grimace ennuyée quand il s'aperçut que la ficelle en question avait un désagréable goût d'oignon..

Il soupira, les yeux levés avec une pointe de dérision. Voila qui lui apprendrait à croquer dans n'importe quoi.

Tsuzuki débarqua, des cernes sans fin assombrissant ses yeux jusqu'à les rendre noirs. Enji eu un bref rire, ne pouvant s'empêcher un commentaire.

" Eh bah, la nuit, c'est fait pour dormir, tu sais.."

Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas d'autre réponse qu'un grognement in-intelligible. Loin de se décourager pour si peu, il tendit à son équipier quelques feuilles, l'air d'un ange qui viens de tomber du ciel.

" Tiens.. Comme je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faut y mettre, je te laisse faire le rapport d'Hier.. Merci Tsuzuki. "

Sourire, en réponse au regard noir du Shinigami séculaire, et il était parti papillonner du côté de Watari, qui campait, sans que personne ne sache trop pourquoi, dans les bureaux du Shokucho, et observais les larmes aux yeux une carte mémoire avec des yeux, des antennes et trois longues paires de pattes avancer.

Le roux pencha la tête, croisant le regard très froid de la drôle de bestiole, qui semblait avoir envie de faire un tour. Les pattes, dont les postérieures faisaient penser à celles d'une sauterelle, s'agitèrent un peu, la carte fit quelques pas.

Watari poussa un cri triomphant quand sa création décrivit un grand bond, un peu trop grand d'ailleurs pour la taille de la table, et s'écrasa par terre.

Enji soupira, un peu perplexe, ramassant la carte mémoire les six fers en l'air et la remettant gentiment sur ses pattes. Puis se ravisant, il la garda à la main.

"Qu'est ce que c'est, cette chose ?

L'étrange scientifique eu un sourire de six cent mètres

- Elle saute bien, n'est ce pas ?

- Euh.. Oui, ça elle saute bien.. A quoi elle sert ?

- Euh.."

Le scientifique blond se gratta un peu la tête, dérangeant quelques mèches claires du ruban orange dans lesquelles elles étaient lâchement retenues.

Reposant l'élément mécanique lui donnant de furieux coups de pattes, Enji se dit que c'était sûrement de l'embarras qu'exprimais les yeux de Watari.

Il pensait souvent à ce genre de choses. L'expression "une lueur dans les yeux" l'avait toujours intrigué. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu quoi que ce soit dans les yeux d'une personne.

Il lança un regard à Tsuzuki, le trouvant sagement attelé à son rapport. Esquissant un sourire, il vint lire par-dessus la large épaule de son partenaire.. Puis appuyer son menton contre, confortablement.

Un coup d'œil perplexe lui fut renvoyé, avant que le brun n'hausse l'épaule, froidement.

Enji ricana.

-

Il enrageait silencieusement. Il avait eu de très nombreux partenaires, en cent ans. Mais celui là battait de loin tout les records.

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui demander d'aller voir ailleurs, mais l'arrivée intempestive des frères GuShoShin lui coupa le sifflet. Blasé, il se borna à écouter ce que disais la caricature d'oiseau vêtu de rouge.

Les deux individus, même si l'un appelais l'autre "grand frère", se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Entités flottantes munies d'un bec et de griffes, pleines de plumes, dont de très longues formant une collerette à leur visage. Un bonnet sur la tête, des habits unicolores, ils ressemblaient à des génies sortis d'une lampe, mais version volaille.

L'un d'eux expliqua qu'il avait en charge de montrer leur nouvelle mission aux deux partenaires. Sans en dire plus, les deux frères se dirigèrent de concert vers leur bibliothèque, suivi par deux Shinigami, dont l'un, aux longs cheveux roux laissés lâches, semblait sur le point de lancer une mauvaise blague ayant pour sujet un certain fast food américain et euh.. Leurs nuggets de poulet.

Un regard sombre de son coéquipier fit se replier Enji dans ses quartiers, ne décrochant pas un mot de plus jusqu'a l'arrivée à la bibliothèque.

-

  
GuShoShin rouge s'assis sur la table à côté de son ordinateur (Enji n'oublia pas de noter que le portable semblais plus gros que son propriétaire..), Et après s'être emparé de la souris, ouvrit une première photo et désigna du curseur l'endroit du cœur de la victime.

Le corps était celui d'une jeune femme, assise au sol, le dos retenu par un mur. Le visage rejeté en arrière, les yeux fermés, elle aurait pu être simplement endormie. Les longs cheveux noirs de la demoiselle retombaient doucement sur sa poitrine, où sa robe était déchirée, laissant entrevoir la moitié de chaque sein, et une longue cicatrice s'ouvrant au milieu de ceux ci.

" Il n'y a pas de traces de sang sur elle, ni autour. Elle n'a pas reçu de coups, et la cicatrice à sa poitrine semble ancienne.

- Quel est le problème ?"

Le bibliothécaire passa à la photo suivante, un zoom du visage de la victime. Deux doigts gantés soutiennent une paupière, maintenant l'œil ouvert. Tsuzuki fut un peu surpris.

" Des yeux de poupée ?

- Ses yeux ont étés vidés de leurs orbites, chirurgicalement, sans abîmer les tissus de la paupière, et remplacés par des globes de verre peints. Son cœur a été remplacé par un rubis de la taille d'un poing, celui qui a fait ça n'est pas responsable de la cicatrice sur son torse. Nous ne savons pas comment il a pu faire.

- Un rubis de la taille d'un poing ? Euh, désolé de dire ça, mais on en trouve pas sur les marchés..

- Oui, nous nous occupons de la provenance des pierres.

- "des" pierres ?

- Il y a trois victimes similaires. Les yeux évidés remplacés par du verre, le cœur changé en pierre."

Tsuzuki observa les deux photographies, silencieux. Enji laissait ses yeux vagabonder sur les étagères, promettant tranquillement à GuShoShin bleu qu'ils iraient voir ce qui se passe sur le terrain des trois agressions. Puis il demanda si un des frères ne voulais pas lui faire visiter la bibliothèque.

Ravis que leurs livres intéressent le jeune Shinigami, ils se chargèrent tout les deux de la visite guidée, laissant Tsuzuki seul avec ses photos.

Une idée germa à son esprit. Et si.. Et si cet ordinateur était relié à la base de donné fournissant les caractéristiques des Shinigami travaillant là.. Il pris une chaise, et les commandes de l'engin, se mettant à fouiller.

"Tetsuhiro, Enji.."

Il l'avait enfin trouvé. La fiche d'identité de son partenaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo affichée en en-tête, vérifiant que c'était bien lui. Un air de suffisance moqueuse qui agaçait même derrière un écran, de longs cheveux sans trop de discipline, couleur lie de vin. Oui, c'était bien cela.

Tsuzuki se mit à lire. Il sentit rapidement ses yeux s'agrandir d'eux même, sous la stupéfaction. Ce qu'il lisait était trop sidérant.

---

  
Eh voila, l'histoire commence à se mettre en place. l'acte suivant ferra la lumière sur toutes les petites zones d'ombre laissées par ces deux premiers chapitres.

  
Le prochain est dédié presque exclusivement à Hisoka.

  
Sur ce, ja ne.

Discontent'


	3. Acte 1 Namida Chapitre 3

Auteur : C-l-a-r-e / Angel of Discontent / Reginleif

Date : Vendredi 25 November

Base : Yami No Matsuei

Disclaim : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, à part Enji et ceux qui vont suivre.

Genre : Angst, shônen ai très léger encore dans l'acte 1, inexistant dans l'acte 2 et yaoi dans l'acte 3.

_  
.Kizu voulant dire cicatrice et Namida larmes._

**  
-Kizu-**

**  
Acte 1 : Namida**

  
  
  
Chapitre 3.0 : Aside

_(Un mois avant._

_Kyoto.)_

" Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais. Pas après ton dernier échec. A peine m'as tu remercié de t'avoir sorti des flammes de Toda. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais pas laissé mourir. Même si tu le voulais.. Même si.. "

La voix, froide, au ton égal et neutre, se tut, brisée sur cette dernière note. L'homme, habillé de vêtements traditionnels, plia les jambes et s'assit lourdement au sol.

Il maintenait ses yeux fixés au sol, la détermination dont il faisait preuve jusqu'a maintenant s'était éteinte en même temps que ses paroles.

Son visage, baissé, fut rapidement caché par de longues mèches brunes, moins soignées qu'avant.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

" Rien n'est perdu. Je..

- Oui ! Ca, rien n'est perdu, hein. Tu as encore une solution de secours ! Tu joues, tu joues. Tu vas perdre, un jour !"

Une paire de sourcils fins et clairs s'haussèrent. Un petit sourire anima le visage froid de l'autre. Celui là portait un éternel costume immaculé.

Adossé à un battant de papier, il prit, tranquille et muet, une inspiration sur la cigarette en équilibre au bout de ses doigts.

Les yeux, asymétriques, suivirent un rond de fumée, qui en s'élargissant devenait moins circulaire. Il soupira.

" Non.

- Quoi "non" ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas de solution de secours. je sais simplement qu'il va falloir l'attendre. Il n'aura pas besoin de provocation.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Attends toi à sa visite, bientôt. Fais le patienter. Tu trouveras bien une idée pour retarder sa venue. Il me le faut épuisé, mentalement et physiquement.

- Qu'est ce que..

- Il faut qu'il soit assez aveuglé par sa colère, et par la crainte d'un échec pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il va arriver. Je n'ai plus les forces nécessaires pour m'assurer la vie, sinon. Je vais devoir faire un gros sacrifice..

- Tu vas.. Je.. .. ..Bien.. "

Le brun hocha la tête. Un sourire amer aux lèvres. Que pouvait-il faire, que pouvait-il dire contre ça ?

Il savait, depuis très longtemps, qu'il ne gagnerait jamais contre cet homme. Qu'il obéirait, quoi qu'il dise.

Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Résigné, Oriya se leva, acquiesça un peu, tournant les talons, sortant, laissant Muraki seul dans la pièce emplie de fumée.

  
  
  
Chapitre 3.1 : White

Un pas après l'autre. Si douloureux. Si difficile. Son corps semblait trop faible pour se régénérer tout de suite.

Il ne sentait pas son bras gauche, qui pendait devant lui, attaché par quelques maigres fibres de chair, le droit lui faisait atrocement mal.

Ses jambes n'arrivaient qu'à grand peine à le porter, à l'aide d'un bâton ramassé et difficilement tenu par sa main droite rouge de sang à divers stades de coagulation, noire de poussière collée à ses plaies.

Il tentait de se repérer, de sortir d'ici. Sa vue brouillée de larmes ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Malgré l'engourdissement qu'il commençait à sentir, un rire saccadé lui monta aux lèvres. La joie malsaine de la victoire, de la vengeance inonda son cœur. Il avait gagné. Il avait suivi les conseils de Tatsumi.

_  
Touche pause_

_Rembobinage_

" Si le mécanisme est le même, tu peu sûrement le briser.."

Hisoka leva les yeux de la feuille de notes que venait de lui tendre Tatsumi. Il l'aidait depuis deux longs mois à accumuler des forces.

C'avait été un travail long et fastidieux, Hisoka n'étant pas le genre de personne disciplinée quand il s'agissait d'apprendre des choses logiques.

Tatsumi de son côté avait longtemps fouillé la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'infaillible.

Et là, un presque sourire aux lèvres, il lui exposait, caustique, la théorie qui allait le mener à la victoire.

_Play_

C'était chose faite. La victoire lui prêta quelques secondes ses ailes, lui permettant de se relever sur ses deux jambes en hurlant brièvement de jubilation, avant qu'elles ne se dérobent, et qu'il ne tombe inconscient.

Sa dernière pensée, piquante et tenace, fut pour Tatsumi.

-

Une désagréable impression fit vibrer les mains de Tatsumi, décorant la lettre qu'il était en train de recopier sur l'ordinateur de signes sans queue ni tête.

rageur, il fronça les sourcils, s'appliquant à rectifier ses fautes de frappe avant d'analyser l'appel qui avait résonné dans sa tête.

Le secrétaire, en se levant, fit tomber sa chaise. Il traversa son bureau et quelques couloirs pour rejoindre celui de Konoe, chez qui se trouvait un certain scientifique blond plein d'entrain à montrer sa dernière invention, une sauterelle mécanique, à son chef.

Coupant court ces réjouissances, il déboula dans la pièce, poings sur les hanches.

" Hisoka a réussi."

Konoe et Watari s'entre-regardèrent, puis fixèrent.. le vide. Tatsumi était déjà reparti.

-

"Wakaba-chan ! Il a réussi !

Tsuzuki croisa des collègues à lui, tout deux dans un état d'agitation palpable.

- Qui a réussi, Watari ?

Le blond se figea avant de relever deux prunelles ambre sur le Shinigami. Oups.. Rapidement, fixant Wakaba, il inventa.

- T.. Terazuma. Il a réussi.. Euh. A trouver à quoi servait ma carte sauteuse.

- Ah. Elle sert à quoi ?

Tsuzuki s'en fichait un peu.. Il se fichait un peu de tout, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'en restait pas moins poli. Fièrement, Watari s'expliqua.

- En fait ses pattes postérieures, crées en acier inoxydable à partir du model d'une patte de criquet Egyptien permet de donner des coups dans le ventilateur de la colonne, pour éviter qu'il ne s'engorge de poussière.. Les petites, elles, servent à éviter les faux contact des autres cartes en s'accrochant à elles pour les maintenir bien verticales. Mais je crois que les ai fait trop courtes.. Ah, et puis comme elles sont toutes dans le même sens, les postérieures doivent taper dans la carte mère au lieu du ventilateur.. A la fin ça doit la plier sur son support.. Ouh la la.. "

Réfléchissant tout haut, un air paniqué dans les yeux, il fit demi tour, en direction de son laboratoire. Silencieux, Tsuzuki le suivit des yeux. Il savait bien que Watari lui mentait, mais, après tout, ici, qui ne le faisait pas ?

Haussant une épaule, peu convaincu, il reprit son errance dans les longs couloirs du Meifu.

Wakaba, les doigts d'une main appuyé sur ses lèvres, perplexe, n'osa pas lui adresser la parole. Elle voyait bien à quel point il avait changé, en peu de temps.

Lui, si sympathique, si enjoué, si rayonnant de vie, si insouciant était devenu en moins d'un mois l'ombre de lui même. Une silhouette au détour d'un couloir, au visage sombre, qui ne portait plus intérêt à rien. Elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis très longtemps.

C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pourquoi Tatsumi semblais le fuir. Le pauvre. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'attendait que du réconfort. Juste un amour sincère et désintéressé que peu de personnes pourrait lui offrir.

Tatsumi était trop faible pour l'aider. Hisoka était revenu. Elle avait apprit avant que Watari ne lui en parle qu'il avait été transporté chez lui, et que le secrétaire de l'Enma cho veillait sur sa santé plus que précaire.

Hisoka était revenu, mais Wakaba doutait for qu'il change grand chose à l'état de Tsuzuki, à présent. Elle n'ignorait en rien le pourquoi du comment il était devenu si sombre.

Il pensait qu'Hisoka était parti, avait été transféré sur le terrain, dans une ville du japon dont il ignorait tout. Enfin, en tout cas, il n'était plus au Meifu car il ne supportait plus son partenaire.

Voila la version officielle. Elle trouvait cela cruel. Tatsumi plus que personne était au courant des faiblesses de Tsuzuki et de sa peur de l'abandon.

Maintenant que le jeune Shinigami était revenu, elle imaginait leur réactions mutuelles. Hisoka ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point Tsuzuki avait dépéri en son absence. Evidement, ce dernier, lui, ferait tout pour qu'Hisoka n'ai pas à supporter sa si désagréable présence.

Là, la situation semblait vraiment sans espoir.

Elle était l'une des rares à connaître un peu de Tsuzuki. Enfin, Seul elle, Konoe et Tatsumi, évidement, et Watari savaient pour l'histoire d'Hisoka.

Ah oui. S'ajoutait à cela un nouveau problème, qui n'allait rien arranger.

Soupir. La jeune femme sentait que la suite des événements n'allait pas être toute rose.

Loin de là, même.

  
  
  
Chapitre 3.2 : Awake

Hisoka ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il était réveillé depuis un petit moment. Une demi-heure peut-être. Une demi-heure où il avait entendu au dessus de lui des murmures indistincts, des chuchotements sur le ton de l'inquiétude, et du soulagement..

Puis, plus rien. Il s'était alors décidé à ouvrir les yeux, difficilement. Il sentait un linge froid sur son front, une couverture sur son corps. Il bougea lentement la main droite. Puis la gauche, sans y parvenir.

Où était-il ? Il ne voyait que le plafond, au dessus de lui. Un plafond familier dans ses fissures légères et sa couleur blanc cassé. Le plafond de sa chambre.

Il gémit légèrement, s'attirant un mouvement à côté de lui. Tiens, il n'était pas seul.. Il aurait juré. Enfin. La voix trop douce de Tatsumi résonna à ses oreilles.

On lui disait de se calmer. qu'il se régénèrerait plus vite s'il ne bougeait pas.. c'était un peu idiot, il n'était pas vraiment en état de bouger.

-

Tatsumi chercha à contrôler les mouvements désuets de son cœur. Cet idiot de Shinigami lui avait fait peur. Il se leva de sa chaise, chuchota quelques mots de réconfort à son petit protégé du moment, et s'appliqua à changer le linge sur son front.

Le bras gauche d'Hisoka, arraché aux neuf dixièmes, mettrait quelques jours à se souder à nouveau à l'épaule. Les autres blessures, plus superficielles, mais nombreuses et étendues, ne serraient plus visibles dans peu de temps.

Tatsumi était tombé dessus, dans le sens littéral du mot, aux abords d'une vieille maison près d'Osaka. Il avait fouillé sommairement la bâtisse sans trouver plus que des murs repeint de sang. Du sang de qui, là était toute la question.

Il avait, la veille au soir, patiemment désinfecté, puis bandé toutes les plaies parsemées sur le corps du jeune garçon, pâle comme la mort.

Le fait qu'Hisoka était revenu vivant et entier -enfin, presque..- n'était peut-être pas forcément une bonne chose.

Il pouvait avoir gagné, et être revenu victorieux, ou tout aussi bien avoir été relâché après des jours et des jours de tortures, évidement perpétrées par Muraki.

Car quoi il en dise, un mois, c'était beaucoup, pour un affrontement finalement gagné. Enfin, cela, il le saurait quand Hisoka sera réveillé, assez reposé pour pouvoir parler.. S'il le pouvait.

Il savait qu'Hisoka n'était pas au bout de ses peines, et qu'il aurait, encore une fois, celles de son ancien partenaire à supporter. Mais le blond alité lui avait répété plusieurs fois qu'ils serrais prêt à tout accepter s'il pouvait obtenir l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, autre que la paix : la puissance.

Car combien de fois l'avait-il entendu dire qu'il enviait Tsuzuki ? Combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'il désirait plus que tout posséder autant de pouvoir que son partenaire ? Hisoka ne se confiait qu'à lui, sur ce sujet. Hisoka se pensait si faible..

Encore une idée implantée dans sa tête par Muraki.

Voila pourquoi, plus qu'à cause de sa vengeance, il voulait battre et tuer son bourreau. Tatsumi n'avait pas eu le courage de briser sa volonté.

Il connaissait par avance la réaction de Tsuzuki. Son départ le tuerait comme son arrivé avait commencé à soigner ses blessures. Il le savait.

Il le savait et il n'avait rien dit. Une confiance certaine en Hisoka en était peut-être la cause. Jamais, de sa vie, il ne s'était fait tant de soucis pour deux personnes.

Mais le temps n'était à présent plus à l'attente. A présent, tout aller se jouer sur un laps de temps très court. Les deux anciens partenaires ne pourraient pas se revoir longtemps.

Ah oui. Il fallait aussi expliquer la situation au pauvre Tsuzuki. Cela, Tatsumi supposait que le jeune blond s'en chargerait..

-

"Hisoka.. Hisoka.. "

Il se sentit bouger. Gémit. râla. Le sommeil est sacré, bon sang ! Puis ouvrit les yeux. Croisant ceux, très bleus, de Tatsumi au dessus de lui. Il haussa les sourcils. Tiens, que foutait son supérieur dans sa chambre..?

Il se sentait bien. Calme, reposé. Serein. Sensations rares et apaisantes. Un embryon de sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

" J'ai gagné, Tatsumi. J'ai.. Gagné.

- J'en suis énormément soulagé.. Tu sais que tu n'est pas au bout de tes peines..

-.. Oui.. Je sais bien que je vais devoir réparer les dégats.."

Hisoka se redressa, et pu faire quelques mouvements, pour la première fois depuis les six jours d'alitement qui venaient de passer. Il eu la sensation que son bras gauche était tout neuf, ses nerfs réagissaient par de petits picotements désagréables.

Tatsumi prit place au bord du lit, lui annonçant placidement qu'il avait dormi une bonne semaine, qu'il n'avait plus aucune traces sur le corps, et qu'il pourrait reprendre sa place dès demain.

"Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourra pas redevenir le partenaire de Tsuzuki.

- .. Oui. Je sais. Je vais quitter Tokyo, alors ?

- .. Je.. Je ne suis pour rien dans la décision qui a été prise. Mais tu ne restera pas au Meifu. Tu va aller aider les Shinigami du SouteiCho.

- Ces Folles ?

- Si tu parle des soeurs Kanawa, je ne sais pas si tu les verra.. J'ai tout essayé pour que tu reste à l'EnmaCho, mais je n'ai rien pu faire contre la décision finale.. Ils on trop de boulot sur le district de Kyuushu pour se permettre d'attendre un mois que tu revienne.. Tsuzuki a un nouveau partenaire.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas bien.. Je n'ai jamais le temps d'accéder à ses archives sauf sous le nez des frères GuShoShin.. Mais tu le reconnaîtra facilement..

- Et je vais avoir un nouveau partenaire, moi aussi ?

Hisoka était déçu. Tatsumi lui avait assuré qu'on attendrait son retour. Apparemment, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'a lui-même et ses coups de folie.

- Euh oui..

Le brun se leva, attrapant quelques papiers posés sur un meuble. Il les tendit ensuite à Hisoka, qui en parcourut rapidement les pages.

- Tatsumi-san..

- Oui ?

- Ma partenaire est Tsukiko Kanawa..

- Ah.

- Euh.. Tatsumi-san ?

-.. Oui ?

- Est ce que.. Euh.. Est ce que.. Je pourrais revoir Tsuzuki.. Avant de partir pour le bloc de Shigoku ?

- Tu n'a pas a me demander ça, Hisoka.. Tu sais où le trouver, non ? .. Ah, par contre, je te préviens.. Ton départ l'a affecté encore plus que tu ne le pensais.. Essaie de ne pas t'énerver.."

Hisoka hocha la tête, pris d'une drôle d'impression. Anxieusement, il se leva, s'habilla sommairement, et quitta la pièce, accompagné de Tatsumi.

  
  
  
chapitre 3.3 : Welcome Back

Une chemise blanche, sortie du pantalon noir. Une cravate à moitié défaite, des clavicules saillantes offertes à la vue de tous, une stature carrée et protectrice. Des cheveux bruns, sans ordre. Mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance avec son ancien partenaire.

A la place, il y avait un espèce de zombie. Un homme de trente ans traînant les pieds comme s'ils étaient attachés à des chaînes. Le regard fixe sur le sol.

Tsuzuki finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise abritée du soleil par un cerisier rose.

Hisoka était choqué. Il voyait un fantôme pour la première fois de son existence. Et que ce soit lui qui ai mis Tsuzuki dans cet état le bourrelait de douloureux remords.

Il s'approcha lentement, les mains dans le dos.

Une paire de basquet bleues. Un jean un peu trop long. assorti à une veste de même matière. un tee shirt bleu pâle porté par des épaules étroites. des mèches claires, et deux yeux immenses couleur bonbon acidulé.

Tsuzuki resta muet. Il rêvait la journée, maintenant. Il s'était juste assis sous un Sakura, et il avait du s'endormir. Il attendit, crispé, les reproches de son rêve qui n'allaient pas tarder à fuser.

Comme d'habitude, quoi. Comme d'habitude depuis un mois. Le rêve changeait à chaque fois, et ne mettait jamais en scène Hisoka directement.

Mais il y avait bien un début à tout, non ?

Instinctivement, il recula dans le fond de sa chaise.

Mais au lieu de paroles dures, c'est un léger murmure qui se fit entendre.

" .. Tsuzuki.."

Uh ? Ah voila. Il comprenait. Ses rêves devenaient cruels. Jusqu'alors directs, ils semblaient avoir décidé de devenir insidieusement destructeurs. Lui laissant voir un peu de bonheur factice pour mieux ensuite le plonger dans l'horreur et le désespoir.

Il baissa le nez, résigné à ne pas faire face à Hisoka, mais bien décidé à lui répondre. Même durement.

" Tsuzuki.. Je suis désolé.. Je..

- Tu est revenu ? Pourquoi ? Pour me confirmer mes doutes ? Tatsumi me l'a dit, que tu me déteste. Je le sais. T'a fait du chemin pour rien, Kurosaki.

- Tsuzuki..

Hisoka se mordit la lèvre. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé avec tant de hargne. Avec tant d'impersonnalité, aussi. Kurosaki. Il l'avait appelé Kurosaki.

- Tsuzuki.. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Tatsumi-san t'a dit ça parce que je lui ai demandé. Je.. Je ne voulais pas que tu sache pourquoi je suis parti..

Son rêve prenait une drôle de tournure. Il leva la tête vers son ancien partenaire, pour le trouver les larmes aux yeux. La voix tremblante, le plus jeune reprit.

- Je suis parti affronter Muraki.. tout seul.. Tatsumi-san m'a aidé à développer mon pouvoir d'empathie.. Je suis retourné à Kyoto.. Je savait que le directeur d'une des maisons de Call girl était un ami de Muraki..

Muraki. Call girl. Empathie. Kyoto. Tout ces mots tournoyaient dans l'esprit de Tsuzuki... Manifestement, il ne rêvait pas, en fait.. leurs regards se croisèrent. L'un, vert, était brouillé de larmes. L'autre, pourpre électrique, se noyait dans la confusion.

- Hisoka.. pourquoi ?

- Je voulais.. .. Tatsumi pense que tant que je serais lié à Muraki.. Il.. Sa présence dans ma chair m'empêcherait de devenir plus puissant.. Je veux.. Etre aussi puissant que toi..

- Tu a disparu pendant tout ce temps à cause de ça ?

- Oui..

- ..Alors, tu ne me déteste pas ?"

Hisoka prit une mine coupable. Bien sur que non, qu'il ne le détestait pas. C'était ridicule. Mais tellement compréhensible après ce que Tsuzuki avait du subir. Il savait bien que son départ complet du Meifu n'était pas passé inaperçu. Seul très peu de monde connaissait la version exacte des faits.

Evidement, on l'avait caché à Tsuzuki. Il pensait que préserver son coéquipier de l'évidence de son avidité était la meilleure chose à faire. Sachant le peu de chances qu'il avait de gagner contre Muraki, il avait préféré répandre la rumeur qu'il haïssait Tsuzuki.

La mort de son partenaire en quête d'une puissance égale à la sienne aurait fait le poids de trop sur les épaules de Tsuzuki.

Autant qu'il pense être détesté par son partenaire.

Mais à présent qu'Hisoka était revenu, le courant avait du mal à passer. Il n'avait pas prévu devoir faire un discours pour expliquer les raisons de son acharnement à devenir plus fort. Ni même juste l'explication de ses remords à penser au poids de sa mort sur les épaules de son compagnon.

Il resta muet, un moment. Puis secoua la tête.

" Non. Je ne te déteste pas.

- Tu va rester ? Tu ne va plus partir ? Hein ?

Un sourire confiant éclairait à présent le visage du brun. Hisoka fut tenté de ne rien dire, de peur d'effacer cette expression si fragile.

- Non.. Je ne peux pas rester.

- ..Tu ne viens pas reprendre la place d'Enji ?

-.. Non. Je ne peux pas redevenir ton partenaire, dans ces conditions. J'ai demandé à partir de moi-même.

- Hisoka..

Le Shinigami se leva da sa chaise, juste pour essuyer les larmes sur le visage de son jeune compagnon. Hisoka se serra contre lui. Décidé à profiter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, du moment. concédant à montrer ses faiblesses une dernière fois, avant de partir si loin de son ami.

- Je reviendrais te voir.. Dès que possible.. Je ne te déteste pas.. Tu n'est pas seul.. Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki eu un sourire humide de larmes. Il caressa doucement les cheveux clairs de son jeune ex-partenaire, le berçant légèrement. Il n'était pas seul. Hisoka était là. Il aurait du s'en rappeler.

Il avait été défaitiste. Si vite. Sans plus chercher une cause aux rumeurs.

Peut-être que l'amitié-profonde-et-sincère existait bel et bien, en fin de compte.

  
  
  
chapitre 3.4 : Hello !

Hisoka passait et repassait dans sa tête ses adieux à Tsuzuki, un pli amer aux lèvres. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'allait lui réserver l'avenir, loin du seul être a lui manifester de l'amitié. Une vrai amitié, désintéressée et altruiste.

Il haïssait par anticipation sa partenaire, se rappelant très bien comment elle et ses sœurs avaient truqué le concours de tir à l'arc, quelques temps avant.

_Touche pause_

_Rembobinage_

" Alors.. Adieu.. Hisoka."

Ils s'étaient promenés une bonne partie de la journée dans les allées de cerisiers fleuris. Côte à côte, leurs épaules se frôlant de temps en temps. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, tentant tout deux d'oublier, un peu, ces quatre dernières semaines passées dans la souffrance.

Pour rien au monde ils ne voulaient se quitter trop vite, sachant que leurs souvenirs communs s'arrêteraient là pour une durée indéterminée.

Tsuzuki avait reprit son compagnon dans ses bras, longuement, sans un mot, juste pour apprécier le contact de leurs deux corps étroitement et brièvement collés, réconfortant l'autre mieux qu'aucun mot possible.

Et puis ils s'étaient enfin résignés. Avec un petit sourire légèrement triste, beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer, Tsuzuki lui fit un au revoir de la main, comme un gamin. Serrant du poing enfin quand Hisoka disparut dans le bâtiment imposant au bout des allées de cerisiers.

Ils ne s'étaient plus croisés, depuis.

_Play_

Il ne s'était pas énervé. Conformément au vœu de Tatsumi. Il n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin. Pas une seule fois. L'expression si triste des yeux de Tsuzuki, présente sans relâche toute la journée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, l'avait tenu en laisse plus sûrement qu'aucun conseil, si bien avisé qu'il soit.

Une aspérité dans le sol lui fit perdre l'équilibre. L'esprit ailleurs, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il traînait des pieds en marchant. Il s'attira un gloussement pointu, peu retenu.

Furieux d'être pris en défaut, et que l'on se moque aussi ouvertement de lui, il chercha du regard la provenance du rire. Une jeune femme semblait le suivre depuis un petit moment. Il était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il n'ai pas ressenti sa présence.

Les cheveux, très foncés, coupés dans un carré un peu long, et relevé de légères pinces enrubannées, tout comme les yeux à l'expression méchante et calculatrice ne trompaient pas. Hisoka avait en face de lui sa nouvelle partenaire. Qui se foutait de lui, accessoirement.

ses lèvres fines et colorées de sombre étaient relevées en un sourire des plus narquois. feintant un rire parlé, elle lui adressa la parole.

" Hi-hi ! Je vois qu'on m'a assigné un véritable gamin, cette fois-ci.

Hisoka, peu appréciateur de la remarque sur son âge, toisa la jeune femme du haut de son mètre soixante huit, l'expression glaciale. Tsukiko Kanawa posa le bout d'un doigt fin sur le nez du garçon.

- Si tes yeux pouvaient tuer, j'aurais déjà rejoins le monde des morts.. Malheureusement pour toi, reprit-elle en s'éloignant, théâtralement, de quelques pas, ce n'est pas le cas. Je te pris d'avoir un peu de respect pour tes aînés, Hisoka-chan.

- Hisoka chériiiiiiiiiiii !

- babyyyyyyyy ! "

Les deux dernières sœurs déboulèrent en chantant d'une seule voix une parodie d'hymne nuptial occidental, faisant des ronds autour de lui, s'appliquant a marcher sur la pointe des pieds, et a maniérer leurs gestes en les accopagnant de précieux mouvements de mains.

Hisoka ferma les yeux, serrant des dents pour rester calme. Contrairement aux gentilles Yuma et Saya, ces trois là dans leurs attitudes lui faisait sentir leur hostilité et leur manières naturellement méchantes, sournoises.

Il sentit que la cohabitation et le travail avec elles allaient être des étapes houleuses dont il ne ressortirait pas indemne. Elles lui avaient grandement fait sentir à quel point, ici, il était indésirable.

Tsukiko glissa sa main dans celle d'Hisoka, trop fermement pour qu'il n'arrive à l'en retirer sans devenir brusque. Il la garda donc, rageusement, sans émettre un seul son, un seul mouvement qui aurait pu traduire son énervement, et sa gène latente, quand la main fine se sentit le besoin d'enfoncer l'extrémité de ses ongles dans la paume douce du jeune homme.

faisant cercle autour de lui, l'asticotant, l'agaçant, le jaugeant, les trois sœurs semblaient s'amuser. Elles s'empressèrent de vouloir montrer à leur nouvel équipier les bâtiments du SouteiCho.

La semaine allait être dure.

  
---------------------------------

J'aurais rarement été aussi insatisfaite d'un chapitre. Je n'arrive pas à retranscrire toutes les émotions que je voudrais, mes mots n'arrivent pas a se diversifier, je suis désespérée TT.

Merci pour vos reviews.

'Discontent


	4. Acte 2 Kinan Chapitre 1

Auteur : C-l-a-r-e / Angel of Discontent / Reginleif

Date : Dimanche 4 Decembre 05

Base : Yami No Matsuei

Disclaim : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, à part Enji et Fumi.

Genre : Angst, Shonen ai vraiment léger

_  
.Kizu voulant dire cicatrice et Kinan péril/danger._

**  
  
-Kizu-**

**  
  
Acte 2 : Kinan**

  
  
Chapitre 1.0 : Sweets

  
Des coups peu discrets, tapés à une porte, dérangèrent un moineau perché sur le toit de la maison. On ouvrit le battant. On fit entrer.

Enji sourit. Elle n'avait pas changé, depuis tout ce temps. Il ne voyait d'Elle qu'une simple silhouette, tellement imprécise sous la masse de châles et d'étoffes diverses qui l'enrubannaient en permanence, et deux yeux dont seul la brillance faisait acte de présence.

Elle se planta au milieu de la pièce, observant méticuleusement chaque recoin, tournant grotesquement la tête dans toutes les directions, pour bien signaler l'exiguïté des lieux.

Enji haussa les épaules.

" Ué, c'est assez kitch ici. Assieds-toi, j't'en pris. "

Il désigna rapidement un canapé, avant de disparaître dans le coin cuisine. Il revint, porteur d'un plateau de thé. Il savait qu'elle ne refuserait pas, et prendrait et un seul petit gâteau. Elle couperait un rectangle de sucre en deux, et le ferrait tremper du bout des ongles.

Il connaissait ses habitudes par cœur. Le moindre de ses gestes, vers le pot de lait, vers la cuillère, vers le sucrier. Il arrivait même parfois à anticiper ses paroles et répondre avant qu'elle n'ai ouvert la bouche.

" C'était magnifique, tu sais.

- Tu va arriver à tenir, Seiko ?

Sa voix était profonde, un peu rauque, avec une touche narquoise qui ne semblait jamais la quitter.

Enji sourit.

- Ce nom.. Ah, ça ne nous rajeunit pas.. Oui.. C'est bon. Prends le temps qu'il te faut.

- Et pour..

- Je n'ai pas pu.

Elle hocha la tête, sous ses foulards.

- Puis-je t'aider pour quelque chose tant que je suis ici ?

- Tu as appris -quelque chose- ?

- Tu avais raison.

- J'ai toujours raison, Dear.

Enji maniéra un mouvement de main précieux. La masse de tissus eut un bref rire rauque, brisant un sucre en deux.

- Je suis fatiguée, est-ce que..

- Bien sur."

Ils finirent leur thé en silence, un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres de chacun, plus ou moins visible.

* * *

Tsuzuki fixait depuis maintenant quelque dix minutes la même fissure dans le mur, un sourire à moitié idiot aux lèvres.

Il pensait à sa journée. A cette sorte de rêve au goût sucré trop vite dissipé. Hisoka était venu le voir. Hisoka lui avait dit les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre.

Il ne le détestait pas. Il n'était pas parti car sa présence était devenue insupportable. Même, ils s'étaient côtoyés toute la journée, sans qu'il n'ait un seul mot désagréable ou sec.

Il avait oublié tout un mois, juste avec l'apparition de son jeune ami. Tout était allé si merveilleusement bien..

Pas de souvenirs de ses cauchemars, de son passé, rien qui puisse entacher la beauté éphémère du moment.

Il n'avait pas pu poser de questions. Tout sens critique avait disparu de son esprit pendant ces quelques heures.

Et pourtant, le récit d'Hisoka avait bien des trous. Pourquoi avait-il imposé une rumeur infondée ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus son partenaire ? Pourquoi voulait-il tant de puissance ? Pourquoi avait-il été si gentil ? Hisoka était d'un naturel trop froid pour se dégeler aussi brusquement.

Il ne l'avait vu qu'une journée, après un mois d'absence. Et leur prochaine rencontre était incertaine. Peut-être très lointaine, ou inexistante. Pourquoi acceptait-il si facilement sa mutation ? .. Où avait-il été muté ?

Tsuzuki se releva de la chaise de bureau sur laquelle il se balançait un peu. Lentement, comme tout juste réveillé, il se balada un petit moment dans les couloirs, ayant momentanément oublié la direction à prendre.

Ah oui. Chez Tatsumi.

* * *

Petits coups serrés, heurtés par un seul doigt replié. Personne ne s'annonçait ainsi. C'est donc perplexe que Tatsumi somma d'entrer dans son bureau. Tsuzuki, un air lointain et rêveur rivalisant avec la plus récente et tenace expression triste sur son visage se présenta dans l'encadrement.

Ennuyé, il se gratta la tête, cherchant visiblement à se rappeler quelque chose. Les sourcils bas, le nez froncé, il ressemblait à un jeune gamin. Tatsumi eut un sourire.

" Oui, Tsuzuki ? Je peux t'aider ?

Semblant se remémorer à cet instant la présence de son supérieur dans la pièce, Tsuzuki eut un sursaut, puis une moue perplexe.

- Euh.. .. Ah ! Ui.. Hisoka.. Je l'ai revu. Il est revenu, Tatsumi !

-.. Oui, je sais. Il est revenu il y a une semaine. Il n'a pu se relever qu'aujourd'hui.

- Sept jours.. Alors.. C'est ça que Watari me cachait ? "Il a réussi". C'était ça ?

- Oui, je suppose..

Le plus jeune eut une moue.

- Mais..

Tatsumi ôta ses lunettes.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Tsuzuki ?

- D'Hisoka.

- C'est fait.

- Ou est-il, maintenant ?

L'aîné consulta sa montre.

- A cette heure là, supposant qu'il est déjà sur le terrain, il peu être n'importe où.

- Son secteur.

- Bloc 3

- Hein ? Hisoka est là depuis trop peu de temps pour.. !"

Tatsumi fixa le vague. Oui, il comprenait bien. Il pesait les chances de survie d'Hisoka au SouteiCho. Il fallait réellement avoir des nerfs d'acier pour travailler dans ce secteur sensible. Encore plus si l'on avait une des sœurs Kanawa comme partenaire. Les deux autres n'étaient jamais loin.

Mais les dons d'empathie du jeune garçon, surtout après qu'il ai aidé à leur développement, pouvaient véritablement aider dans ce district. Il semblait y avoir d'autres raisons, mais il n'aurait pas su dire lesquelles.

Il sourit légèrement au grand gamin triste en face de lui. Les choses semblaient s'être calmées, un peu. Tsuzuki avait l'air plus vif. En tout cas apte à formuler des phrases.

Tiens.. D'ailleurs, il était déjà parti.

Tsuzuki n'avait pas répondu à cet appel depuis un mois. Un appel si autoritaire et dur qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Ses membres se déplaçaient tout seuls, furieusement, comme possédés.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se contrôler, mais sans en avoir aucune envie.

Il allait acheter une pâtisserie. Juste une.. Ou deux.. Pour la route, juste..

  
  
Chapitre 1.1 : Fools

  
Enji, en croisant naturellement Tsuzuki-Du-Matin, resserra autour de sa gorge le foulard rouge qu'elle lui avait donné. Il eut un petit sourire, se rappelant avec une certaine délectation des évènements de la veille.

Deux idiots vus de loin, plantés à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, larmoyants, ridicules. Malgré tout, il s'avouait facilement qu'il avait été impressionné par leur mutuelle expression sous-jacente de dévotion l'un pour l'autre.

Expression dont évidemment les deux drôles d'oiseaux dont l'un était son partenaire n'avaient pas conscience.

Cette aura légère et doucement triste qui avait auréolé Hisoka renforçait sa beauté féminine naturelle. Mais quel sale caractère. Pire que lui, rendez vous compte.

Il avait pu juger de son humeur en l'agaçant un peu, l'ayant croisé à la fin de la journée. L'ancien partenaire lui avait répondu si sèchement qu'il avait failli ne pas insister.

Quels beaux yeux verts, tiens.. Il sentait que les conversations futures avec Tsuzuki sur -un certain sujet- allaient être trèès amusantes.

D'ailleurs, il semblait un peu jeune, pour travailler. S'il l'avait vu en chemise cravate, il aurait mis la fidélité de ses yeux sérieusement à l'épreuve.

Evidement, il ne s'était rappelé bien après que le garçon, tout aussi lycéen qu'il paraissait, avait quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent de chances d'être plus vieux que lui, vu son propre degré d'ancienneté.

Il était quand même d'une difficulté relative de garder en tête que tout ce monde bruyant qui s'agite autour de vous a un corps froid enterré quelque part sous une dalle de marbre, et encore plus dur de penser que vous ne faites pas exception à la règle.

Il fronça le nez, chassant rapidement de son esprit la dérangeante vision de son propre lui, et son état actuel, six pieds sous terre, rongé par les vers.. Changeons de sujet.

Il observa sa main directrice, soudainement curieux et tenté de savoir quel serrait l'effet sur sa peau immortelle s'il la blessait.

Pris d'inspiration, il approcha le dos de sa main de ses lèvres, et mordit joyeusement dedans.

Il n'avait pas imaginé sa peau aussi dure, et une morsure de ce genre si douloureuse.

Il observa sa main gauche, dont un morceau, entre l'index et le pouce, s'était fait à moitié trancher par ses dents.

" Qu'est c'que tu fais..? "

Sous le coup de la surprise, Enji sentit ses pieds quitter brièvement le sol et retomber sans douceur. Il avait fait le sursaut de sa vie, assurément.

Plus machinalement qu'autre chose, il cacha sa main dans son dos, se retournant sur un homme comme il n'en avait encore jamais observé.

Entre deux mèches très noires émergeaient des oreilles légèrement pointues et curves. Sous les yeux étroits s'élargissaient, de chaque coté du visage de petites taches rouge sombre renforçant l'aspect un peu prédateur de ses traits.

Enji était sûr que si l'étrange spécimen humanoïde souriait, il aurait des canines un peu trop longues, des dents un peu trop coupantes..

Non. Il se retiendrait de lui demander un beau sourire pour la photo. De toutes ses forces.

Il préféra d'ailleurs accuser un moment de perplexité, ne sachant pas trop à qui s'adresser, et pris le parti tacite du silence, se contentant, muet, de fixer placidement le monsieur en attente d'une réponse.

Terazuma croisa les bras, en profitant pour rattacher une manche de sa chemise jusqu'alors défaite.

" C'est toi, la nouvelle victime d'Asato ?

- Euh. Ué, voila."

Il ricana, murmurant un bonne chance et un avis de condoléances distinguées, avant de disparaître au détour du couloir.

Enji fixa sa main, un peu ennuyé qu'elle ait guéri sans qu'il n'ai pus observer le phénomène de régénération.

Boudeur, lui aussi quitta le couloir.

* * *

" C'est noté."

Pour souligner cette dernière affirmation, il traça un petit trait impulsif en bas de la feuille carnet qu'il venait de remplir d'une fine écriture illisible.

Il tendit les notes prises à Tatsumi, souriant joyeusement. Les deux Shinigami étaient tout deux assis autour d'un ordinateur, le secrétaire général dictant au scientifique les passages importants de mètres carrés de renseignements défilant sous l'acuité de ses lunettes.

Watari avait beaucoup de temps libre, et s'était décidé à aider gentiment Tatsumi débordé de travail. Là en l'occurrence, gratter du papier depuis bientôt deux heures -déjà ?- au sujet d'il ne savait même pas quoi.

Les deux hommes virent passer Enji et Tsuzuki qui se chamaillaient, par la porte entrouverte du bureau de Tatsumi. Le blond haussa un sourcil, l'autre redressa ses lunettes le long de son nez.

" Il va mieux..

- Pour l'instant.. Mais je ne pense pas que ce nouvel équipier soit ce qui lui faut.

- Ca, c'est évident.

- Tatsumi.. Tu ne dis rien..

- Non. J'aimerais. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement que regarder comment l'avenir va se présenter.. Je ne peux même..

- Tatsumi.. Je voulais dire que tu es rêveur et à côté de la plaque, en ce moment..

La franchise désinvolte de Watari déstabilisa un peu le grand Shinigami.

- .. Je devrais peut-être me remettre plus sérieusement au travail..

- Non, pas le travail. C'est une généralité.. Enfin.. Oublie ça, va.

Tatsumi eut une expression perplexe.

- Mais.. Non, continue."

Le blond, fixant tranquillement un mur derrière l'ordinateur, se contenta de secouer doucement la tête, un petit sourire à l'expression indéfinissable s'effilant sur ses lèvres.

L'aîné relut les notes, longuement, secouant la tête en voyant le petit dessin que Watari, pris d'ennui alors que rien n'était important à écrire, avait gribouillé dans la marge. Dessin qui ne ressemblait pas à grand chose, mais c'était mignon.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux son bout de mur.

Ahlala.. Ce qu'il pouvait être gamin, celui là.. A croire que suite à une de ses désastreuses expériences où il avait fait découvrir à la moitié de l'étage son visage version gosse de 7 ans, il en avait gardé quelques séquelles mentales..

Il se mordit la lèvre. C'était inadmissible de penser comme ça. Même si en soit, ses pensées n'étaient pas tellement injurieuses.

Mais de voir Watari, si gentil avec tout le monde, d'une bonne humeur permanente, et d'oser critiquer son esprit gamin..

Baffe mentale, pour se remettre au travail. On verra après.

" Mes notes te conviennent ? ..Tu arrive à lire ?

Double hochement de tête.

- C'est bon, je m'attendais à pi..

Il posa sa paume contre ses lèvres.

- Oh, oui je sais..

Mais Watari, loin de se sentir vexé, émit un rire approbateur. D'un côté, Tatsumi s'en sentait soulagé. Lui, au moins, ne prenait pas tout au négatif. C'était agréablement reposant.

- Je vais prendre un café. Tu viens ?"

Ne pouvant refuser une invitation, surtout sur ce ton -légèrement- impératif, Watari le suivit.

Tatsumi chercha la cafetière, perdue dans un recoin, puis le café, et enfin les filtres. Il râla un moment, peu aidé par un Watari à moitié mort de rire obligé de s'appuyer contre un meuble.

Peu démonstratif, il servit placidement le liquide noir dans deux grandes tasses, et en tendit une au Scientifique, qui ôta pour l'occasion ses lunettes.

Une demie tasse de café plus tard, Watari se jeta à l'eau.

" Faut qu'Hisoka revienne.

- je te demande pardon ?

Son affirmation avait été si brusque, que Tatsumi jusqu'alors plongé dans ses pensées n'en avait entendu que la fin.

- .. Il faut qu'Hisoka revienne. Il rêve, n'est ce pas ?

Watari avait un sens de la déduction extraordinaire.

- Oui. Franchement, tu pense qu'Hisoka est le remède miracle ? Je ne sais même plus..

- Hisoka ne met pas les pieds dans le plat. Hisoka sait avec exactitude dans quel état d'esprit est Tsuzuki. Si une personne peut l'aider, une fois pour toute, c'est lui.."

Watari l'avait bien vu. Même s'il ne pouvait trop rien dire. Plusieurs personnes se faisaient du souci pour Tsuzuki. Kannuki lui en avait parlé.

Il en avait aussi touché quelques mots à Yuma la semaine passée, partie le réconforter.

Il n'aurait jamais ouvert sa grande bouche, ou en tout cas il n'en aurait pas parlé à Tatsumi s'il n'avait pas vu son attitude.

Tatsumi était incertain. Maladroit, méfiant. Il s'inquiétait plus que tout les autres réunis, et savait pertinemment qu'il n'était d'aucun secours.

Tatsumi était trop faible. Et il le reconnaissait. Il se l'avouait et ne cherchait pas à lutter contre sa faiblesse. Sûrement l'avait-il trop longtemps fait auparavant.

N'arrivant qu'à entacher leur relation de doutes et d'indécisions.

Watari voulait l'aider. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter était un soutien dans son travail. Un soutien désintéressé et silencieux. Lui, il garderait le sourire.

Pour pouvoir le communiquer aux autres.

Mais ça, ça ne marchait pas avec Tsuzuki. C'est pour ça qu'il s'appliquait à rester un peu plus distant que coutume. Voir quelqu'un sans soucis, quand vous êtes au bord du suicide, n'est pas bon.

Le jeune blond sourit doucement à Tatsumi.

" Evidemment, les notes, à partir de maintenant, je m'en occupe.

- Mais ce n'est même pas..

- ta ta ta ! Ma décision est sans appel !"

Tatsumi sourit.

  
  
Chapitre 1.2 : Vanish

  
Il se gratta la tête.

Il faisait assez chaud, malgré la saison, et ça le dérangeait plus ou moins. A côté de lui, Enji soupirait à fendre l'âme. Il détestait la chaleur.

Il ricana intérieurement. Qu'il cuise donc un peu dans son jus, celui là.

Une profonde antipathie semblait se gonfler en lui à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, en fait.

Sa manière d'agacer, de se moquer, insidieusement, hasardeux mais toujours très proche de la vérité le mettait hors de lui.

Comment pouvais-on, sans vous connaître ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, lire en vous, dans vos expressions, le plus facilement du monde ?

Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Enji était empathe, lui aussi, ou un truc de ce genre ? S'était-il renseigné sur lui ?

Ou avait-il tout simplement une chance de Cocu ? Ricanement.

Le roux, creusant ses mains en casquette au-dessus de son front, scruta les alentours, les yeux plissés, rendus transparents par l'air clair et lumineux.

" Bon, vu qu'une équipe est passée avant nous pour chercher les indices dans le secteur, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on fout là, nous.

- On cherche.

- Oui mais on cherche quoi ?

- Des indices.

- .. Euh.. Encore ?

- .. !

- Oui, oui, jme tais."

Il se courba en deux, exagérément, pour observer le sol avec une attention de grand-mère recherchant des poils de chat sur son châle. Sans succès, évidemment.

" C'est un vrai travail de fourmi..

- Dit..

- .. Euh.. Ou.. Iii?

- Pourquoi est-tu Revenu ?

- Revenu ? Où ça ?

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir un Shinigami ?

- Si je te posais cette question, pourrais-tu y répondre, Asato ?"

Tsuzuki baissa la tête. Non. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Evidement que non.

Enji haussa les épaules, n'en attendant visiblement pas plus. Il croisa les mains derrière sa tête, et l'appuya contre, regardant le ciel, très intéressé.

Une enseigne attira son attention. Il s'était un peu éloigné de son partenaire, se baladant tranquillement, et à l'ombre, accessoirement..

" Asatoooooo chériii !

- .. .. .. Qu.oi ?

- C'est quoi, ça ?"

Ils pouvaient lire sur l'enseigne " Rêves de Poupée." La vitrine présentait de magnifiques Dolls aux cheveux soignés et à la peau claire et douce.

Enji, fier de lui, entra dans la boutique. Une petite vieille femme se présenta à lui. Il questionna, civique, Si quelqu'un avait acheté trois paires d'yeux, récemment.

" Des yeux comment ?

- Euh.. Trois paires vertes..

- Des yeux-boutons ou des globes entiers ?

- .. Des globes.

- Oui, une personne m'a fait une commande de ce type.

Tsuzuki haussa les sourcils. C'était pas un peu facile..?

- D'ailleurs, elle devrait recevoir ses yeux dans une petite semaine.

Raté.

- Euh..

- Je ne vends pas de globes entiers, ici, je dois les commander.

- A qui ?

- désolé mon petit, mais ça, c'est confidentiel. Vous menez une enquête ?"

Tsuzuki décréta qu'il était le temps de partir de la boutique.

* * *

De retour dans leurs bureaux, après une matinée d'infructueuses recherches, Tsuzuki se mit en devoir, morne, de noter toutes les adresses de créateurs de pièces détachées pour poupées de porcelaine japonaises. Il y en avait une bonne petite dizaine, disséminées dans tous les coins du japon.

Tsuzuki en aurait pleuré de rage. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne aimant les poupées, et il ne préférait pas s'en rappeler.

Et puis les poupées de Muraki étaient spéciales.

Peut-être fallait-il voir de ce côté là, en fait.

" Nan, fit Enji quand il lui expliqua sommairement ce à quoi il pensait, en dessinant une poupée, elles ont des yeux en boutons.

- Tu t'y connais ?

- J'ai connu une personne qui s'y intéressait..

Un Enji nostalgique, c'est assez déconcertant. Il resserra pensivement le foulard rouge sang autour de son cou, avant de poursuivre.

- D'ailleurs, je pensais que toutes les poupées avaient des yeux plats. Tu comprends, une tête de poupée, c'est vide, on s'embête pas à faire les cavités oculaires.. Donc les yeux peuvent être plats, s'pas trop un problème. Et puis c'est moins lourd, et moins coûteux.

- Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça..

Le roux ricana un peu. Oui, évidemment.

- Rien. Rien. .. Euh.. Tu compte l'apprendre par cœur ?

Tsuzuki s'était remit à tourner rageusement les pages de l'annuaire qu'il avait emprunté, ne trouvant ni GuShoShin ni portable de disponible.

- Tu connais un médecin qui s'appelle Muraki ? Muraki Kazutaka..

- Tatsumi-san a déjà mentionné ce nom, je savais pas que ce monsieur était médecin. Qui c'est ?

- Un fou.

- Ah. Oui, mais depuis que je suis arrivé, j'crois que j'en vois partout, des fous.

- C'est un VRAI fou. Un malade dangereux.

- Oui, mais c'est ce que je vo... Hmpf !

Tsuzuki lui avait posé une main sur la bouche, n'ayant pas trop envie d'entendre la fin de la phrase. Il la retira bien vite quand un bout de langue humide passa entre ses doigts.

- Mais tu t'arrêtes jamais toi.."

Sans répondre, Sourire aux lèvres, Enji secoua négativement la tête.

Tsuzuki avait envie de se pendre.

* * *

" Oui, voila, c'est ça.. Je vous remercie.. Oui.. Au revoir.."

Les deux Shinigami sortirent de la bâtisse. Tsuzuki acheva de comparer à la lumière du soleil le dessin de l'œil de la photo et de celui qu'il tenait entre deux doigts. Pas de doutes, c'était bien les mêmes.

Ils venaient de remporter le gros lot. D'un, les yeux étaient les mêmes. De deux, l'entreprise fabriquant pièces avait été jointe pour une commande de dix paires d'yeux verts, globes.

Et de trois, on leur avait donné l'adresse de la boutique qui avait passé la commande. Ils n'auraient pas pu mieux espérer.. Ou si, peut-être.

La chasse aux poupées.. Ah, c'était vraiment un drôle de boulot, pensa Enji, nouant son étole de façon à ce qu'elle lui recouvre les cheveux.

Un travail d'enquêteur surnaturel. Une longévité infinie, et sans une ride. Un partenaire Canon et facilement énervé.

Il aurait été dans une autre situation, il aurait choisi de devenir Shinigami sans hésiter. Mais cette épreuve de la mort était la dernière, rien que pour Elle. Sa dévotion envers Elle était immense, sans bornes même.

Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de Canon.. Tsuzuki allait vraiment mieux. C'était quelque chose d'assez amusant, à bien y réfléchir. Une attitude si changée, juste à la vue d'un jeune garçon de trois ou quatre ans plus jeune que lui.

Enji sourit. Si cela n'était pas un comportement des plus ambigus. Et il était sûr que Tsuzuki ne s'en apercevait même pas. Très drôle, vraiment.

Surtout que la suite allait l'être encore plus.

Elle lui avait certifié.

Enfin, la mise en scène était admirable, quand même, il devait l'avouer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo, un peu étonné, comme à chaque fois, de cette délicatesse dans l'insertion de l'œil de verre. Un travail de pro.

" Bon.. On rentre ? Jsuis fatigué, moi..

- On est parti y'a quelques heures seulement..

- Justement, c'est l'heure de la sieste, maintenant. Ah, au fait, Asato chéri..

-.. M'appelle pas comme ça.. T'me dois du respect.

- Voui, voui, du thé et des gâteaux, aussi. Dit, si je te parle d'Hisoka, tu ne pète pas de plomb, n'est ce pas ?

-.. Où..

- Où j'ai trouvé son nom ? Euh en fait c'est un peu lui qui me l'a dit..

Enji jeta à son partenaire un coup d'œil indéchiffrable. Tsuzuki avala sa salive.

- Tu avais tellement l'air de souffrir, ces derniers jours, Asato.. J'ai essayé de te remonter le moral, tu sais.. Mais.. Lui, il y est arrivé mieux que moi.

Sa voix sucrée s'était délicatement teintée de déception. Il baissa tristement le nez, fixant le sol, presque douloureusement. Son partenaire ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Euh.. .. Héé !"

Enji s'était légèrement haussé sur la pointe de ses pieds, pour lancer ses bras autour du cou de Tsuzuki, l'étreignant quelques secondes, son corps menu tout près de celui de son partenaire.

* * *

" Tu es fâché, Asato chériii ?"

Tsuzuki, les mains profondément plongées dans les poches de son très long manteau, ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Cet idiot ! Cet-i-di-ot ! Quelle idée avait traversé son partenaire pour qu'il n'ai une soudaine envie de l'embrasser ?

_  
Touche pause_

_Rembobinage_

Il sentait un corps mince et souple collé au sien, irradiant une tiédeur calme et apaisante. Peu à voir avec le jeune homme surexcité qui, et surtout le matin, embêtait tout le monde dans la plus grande bonne humeur..

Et puis la vision d'un visage aux traits finement ciselés, aux joues délicatement arrondies par un sourire narquois, éclairé de grands yeux Ciel. La fraîcheur caressante de quelques mèches rouge sombre glissant sur son visage..

Et la douceur chaude d'une paire de lèvres se collant aux siennes, lentement, s'appliquant à les recouvrir entièrement, avec tranquillité. La tendre pression des bras autour de sa nuque qui s'accentue, qui force à fermer les yeux, pour savourer l'instant.

Enfin les lèvres qui s'écartent, libérant un bout de langue allant taquiner celles de son partenaire, glissant contre, agréablement tiède.

Puis les visage qui s'éloignent sur cette dernière note moqueuse, les bras qui se délient, les corps qui prennent du recul..

Enji Arborant un sourire de dix kilomètres tant il semblait fier de son coup.

_Play_

A y repenser, son baiser avait vraiment été agréable.. Raison de plus pour ignorer le zouave courant derrière lui en glapissant. Tsuzuki chassa d'une main le rose grimpé sur ses joues, maugréant des insultes dans fin.

* * *

Enji ricana.

  
  
Chapitre 1.3 : gloom

  
" Non.. Ce ne sont pas des rubis, en fait.

- Et vous n'avez pas pu le savoir avant ?

- Euh, Watari en était persuadé, pour sa part.

- Je sens qu'y'a un certain blond qui va se faire crier dessus..

- Alors, c'est quoi, en fait ?

Enji s'était mêlé de la conversation Tsuzuki-GuShoShin bleu.

- On dirait du Zirconium.. Le matériel chimique qui fait les diamants synthétiques.. Mais la technique de coloration reste mystérieuse.. Et la provenance aussi..

- Eh'beh, y'en a qui s'offrent des meurtres de luxe !

Le roux fixa, réprobateur, une note de courses, enfin une photocopie d'une note de ce genre, à la somme élevée. Avec en en tête "Making'Dolls".

- Hum. Passe-moi le papier, Enji.

Tsuzuki s'appliqua à ne pas frôler la main de son partenaire qui lui tendait le quart de feuille.

- .. Fumi Shinsegawa.. "

GuShoShin chercha dans sa base de données, un long moment, puis secoua la tête. Personne à ce nom au japon, en tout cas, personne répertoriée. Il étendit ses recherches aux générations précédentes, toujours sans rien trouver.

" Ah oué, c'est un sacré fantôme ça.. Dit Asato chéri, les fantômes commandent des yeux dans des boutiques d'import export de pièces détachées pour poupées japonaises ?"

Personne ne trouva nécessaire de répondre. Tsuzuki observa très longuement son partenaire. D'être de retour dans la bibliothèque lui ramenait en tête après quelques jours de flottement du au passage d'Hisoka la fiche de son équipier.

Il n'avait pas eu un passé rose.. Enji, remarquant que le Shinigami brun le fixait depuis un moment, lui adressa un joyeux clin d'œil.

... Tiens.

Il rappelait vraiment quelqu'un à Tsuzuki, à cet instant. Enjoué, souriant, insouciant, malgré un passé des plus sombres. Mais qui donc lui ressemblait tant ?

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus..

Enji ne se doutait pas que son partenaire ai pu visionner un pan entier de son passé. Sinon, sûrement qu'il aurait réagi autrement. Il aurait joué plus fin, plus calme, moins pressé.

Il ne l'aurait peut-être pas embrassé, aussi.. Enfin, cela restait à voir, quand même.

Il en avait même rêvé cette nuit. Un sourire ironique monta à ses lèvres. Il n'était pas arrivé à modérer son corps mis sur pilote automatique, et n'ayant qu'une idée en tête : Goûter ses lèvres trop brillantes et trop tentantes.

D'ailleurs, il avait été plutôt satisfait du résultat. Douces et délicatement sucrées, complètement affolantes.

Il se doutait qu'il se ferrait envoyer sur les roses s'il recommençait, et il se gardait bien d'essayer. Dommage. il aurait du plus en profiter et lui donner un vrai baiser.

Ca l'aurait distrait cinq minutes..

GuShoShin rouge arriva à plein gaz dans la pièce, ratant quelque peu son virage et manquant de s'encastrer dans un rayon de bibliothèque.

" Tsuzuki-san ! Tetsuhiro-san !

Enji fit une grimace.

- Il y en a un autre ! Un passant l'a découvert en pleine rue ! Allez voir ! Tout de suite !"

Les Shinigami se lancèrent un regard, sérieux pour Tsuzuki, ennuyé pour Enji, et disparurent.

* * *

Appuyé contre un mur. L'air simplement endormi. Avec même une ébauche de sourire pincée sur ses lèvres froides et blanches. On pourrait penser en le voyant ainsi à le déplacer du soleil pour qu'il n'attrape pas d'insolation. Mais dans son état actuel, c'était quand même assez peu probable.

Il avait des traits jeunes. Même, juvéniles, presque. De cheveux noirs, brillants sous le soleil cru de la rue dans laquelle il à été abandonné. En chemise, ouverte d'ailleurs sur un torse blanc et doux, juste souillé par une longue cicatrice ancienne s'ouvrant au niveau du haut du plexus.

Enji posa ses poings le long de ses hanches, L'air un peu perplexe. Il se pencha et posa une main sur la joue du corps.

" Aah.. ! Il est gelé, bordel.

- C'normal, il est mort.

- Toi aussi t'es mort, pourtant t'es plutôt tiède.."

Tsuzuki détourna le regard. Il n'y'avait pas idée de le regarder comme ça.. Enji, après un bref rire, s'accroupit près du cadavre, lui soulevant une paupière avec quelque difficulté. Il n'eut aucune surprise d'y trouver de brillants globes de verre. Il accusa quand même un petit frisson, trouvant ce regard beaucoup trop vivant à son goût. Il se releva, notant quelques mots sur un carnet.

" C'est pas très sanglant, comme meurtre..

- .. Réjouis-en-toi.."

Il haussa les épaules. Se promettant de ne plus rien dire si son coéquipier devait faire son petit commentaire à chaque fois. Réflexion faite, il réalisa que c'était surtout lui qui commentait..

Tsuzuki se pencha à son tour, toisant le corps froidement. Enji, plein de malice, lui rappela que le pauvre homme était -déjà- mort.. Il se fit superbement ignorer. Le Shinigami brun attrapa la veste de l'homme, qu'ils lui avaient ôté, pour fouiller dans ses poches.

Enji s'attelait à soulever le corps pour vider les poches de son jean.

" Quand un enquêteur retrouve de la grenaille dans les poches d'un mort, il en fait quoi ?

- De la grenaille.. ?

Enji lui tendit sa main, quelques pièces de basse valeur y reposant.

- Ce sont des pièces à conviction.

- Non, ça c'est des pièces de monnaie, inspecteur..

- .. Tiens.. "

Tsuzuki mit le nez dans la veste, avec un petit "ah !" Victorieux. Un peu intrigué, Enji s'approcha, le regardant brandir un rectangle de carton plastifié, lui faisant lire l'inscription.

" Shinsegawa, Fumi. Maison de Voyance.. Euh..

- On a son adresse !

- Bravo Sherlock.. Bon.. Ben y'a pu qu'à aller voir.."

  


* * *

  
Eh bien, il m'aura donné du mal, ce chapitre ! Voila, j'ai inséré tout les nouveaux personnages, ils n'y en aura plus, ou du moins pas aussi importants que ces deux là, donc Enji et Fumi.

Pour le physique d'Enji, je pense que c'est un mélange d'Hiro Gravitation et de Ryoko Alichino.. En plus jeune et plus expressif..   
  
Wâla. C'était le dernier chapitre au ton vraiment léger. Les prochains serons graduellement de plus en plus malsains.   
'Discontent 


End file.
